


Sherlock Hood

by mikimac



Series: Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te) [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock torna dalla Crociata in Terra Santa e scopre di avere perso il titolo e le terre per mano di Mycroft, lo Sceriffo di Nottingham. Con l'aiuto di Lord John, Little Greg e degli allegri compagni, cercherà di riportare la giustizia nell'Inghilterra del Principe Giovanni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Con questo capitolo inizia l’ottava parte di “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)”.  
> Se, per caso o curiosità, vi steste chiedendo quanto la serie sia ancora lunga, vi informo che siamo entrati nella sua seconda metà.  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che stiano leggendo e commentando la serie.  
> Siete veramente meravigliosi!! 
> 
> Venendo a questa parte, potremmo sottotitolarla “come rovinare un personaggio classico della ‘mitologia’ inglese”!  
> Spero che nessuno mi venga a chiedere i danni, ma, scrivendo una serie che ripercorre le epoche della storia, perché resistere alla tentazione di trasformare Sherlock in Robin Hood?  
> Forse il più offeso dovrebbe essere John, a cui toccherà la parte di Lady Marian.  
> Ricordo a tutti, però, che la dolce lady non era la solita dama indifesa, che doveva essere salvata dal cattivo di turno, ma era una donna che sapeva decisamente farsi valere.  
> Quindi, spero che perdoniate l’ardire di questo libero adattamento di “Robin Hood” e che vi divertiate.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (che prima o poi verrà a perseguitarmi) e della perfida coppia Steven Moffatt e Mark Gatiss per quelli della BBC.  
> Naturalmente tutto ciò è per puro divertimento, non certo per danaro.  
> Se dovesse esserci qualcosa che ricordi altre fan fiction, mi dispiacerebbe, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Lo so, lo so.  
> Mycroft nello scorso racconto era il padre di John ed era uno dei buoni.  
> In questa storia è il cattivo per eccellenza.  
> Ebbene, quando ho deciso di adattare le gesta di Robin Hood ai personaggi della nostra serie preferita, ho pensato, chi può fare lo Sceriffo di Nottingham?  
> La prima risposta è stata: Mycroft!  
> Davvero, non riuscivo a trovare un altro personaggio che mi soddisfacesse al cento per cento nei panni dello Sceriffo di Nottingham.  
> Ho anche pensato (per circa mezzo secondo) di non farlo “interpretare” da uno dei personaggi di “Sherlock”, ma lo Sceriffo svolge una parte troppo importante per lasciarlo senza un volto conosciuto.  
> Del resto, il rapporto fra i fratelli Holmes è talmente complesso e sfaccettato, che ci dice che non sia perché Sherlock si ricordi che Mycroft in qualche sua vita precedente sia stato cattivo? J  
> Quindi, chiedo scusa a tutti quelli che amino Mycroft, perché sarà uno Sceriffo di Nottingham davvero cattivo (tanto cattivo) con la nostra coppia preferita.
> 
> In attesa dei vostri commenti, vi aspetto venerdì per la seconda parte di questa storia!
> 
> Buona lettura!

Gli sembrava che fossero trascorsi secoli dall’ultima volta in cui aveva attraversato le foreste inglesi.

Invece erano passati solo alcuni anni.

Era stato un onore combattere in Terra Santa a fianco di Re Riccardo, detto Cuor di Leone.

Ora, però, Sherlock era ansioso di ritornare alla casa paterna.

In quegli anni le comunicazioni con l’Inghilterra erano state difficili e molto frammentarie.

Non aveva notizie del padre da un paio di anni ed era preoccupato.

Da quando era sbarcato si era reso conto che le condizioni di vita della popolazione erano molto peggiorate, rispetto a quelle che ricordava.

La gente protestava sottovoce, quando pensava di non essere sentita.

Sherlock si chiedeva cosa avesse combinato il Principe Giovanni Senza Terra, per rendere tutti così scontenti.

Inoltre, in questa vita non si era ancora incontrato con John e si chiedeva quando sarebbe accaduto.

Sperava che non si ritrovassero da vecchi o non avrebbero potuto godere a pieno del loro amore.

Erano questi i pensieri di Sherlock, quando arrivò al limitare del bosco e fermò il cavallo per ammirare lo spettacolo del castello di famiglia che si stagliava nella piccola pianura.

La costruzione in pietra non era enorme, ma le mura erano fortificate e ben difese.

Sherlock poteva vedere le sentinelle camminare sulle torri di avvistamento.

Il ponte levatoio era abbassato, con il grande cancello aperto e sorvegliato.

Mentre si avvicinava, Sherlock poté notare che i colori indossati dalle guardie che stazionavano al ponte levatoio non erano quelli della sua famiglia.

Sherlock indossava l’armatura con le insegne del crociato, che non ne identificavano la casata d’origine.

Senza alzare la visiera, si avvicinò al cancello.

Le due guardie incrociarono le lunghe lance per impedirgli il passaggio:

“Fermo cavaliere! Identificati!” gli ordinò uno dei due uomini.

“Sono un conoscente del figlio di Lord Thomas. – rispose Sherlock – Sono venuto a portargli notizie di Sherlock.”

“Lord Thomas è morto due anni fa. – ribatté il soldato – L’attuale signore del castello di Loxley è Mycroft, lo sceriffo di Nottingham. Sherlock è stato privato del suo blasone perché si è macchiato di un grave crimine.”

Sherlock sussultò, decisamente sorpreso, ma la visiera celò la sua reazione al soldato:

“E, di grazia, di che crimine si sarebbe macchiato Sherlock? – chiese in tono neutrale – Non mi sembrava che fosse caduto in disgrazia, fino a quando sono stato in Terra Santa.”

“Devi avere fatto un lungo viaggio di ritorno, Cavaliere. – disse il soldato – Il nostro amato Re Riccardo è caduto nelle mani dei nostri nemici, che hanno chiesto un riscatto davvero esorbitante, per permettergli di tornare tra la sua gente. Sherlock ha tradito il Re, facendolo cadere in un’imboscata.”

“E questo chi lo dice?” domandò Sherlock, sempre più interdetto.

“Il Principe Giovanni ha avuto notizie direttamente dalla Terra Santa. – rispose il soldato – Sherlock ha partecipato alla congiura che ha consegnato il nostro amato re ai nostri nemici. Per fortuna il vecchio Lord Thomas era già morto o sarebbe morto di crepacuore per il tradimento del figlio.”

“Chi avrebbe riferito al Principe Giovanni della congiura?” chiese ancora Sherlock.

Il soldato iniziò ad innervosirsi:

“Chi hai detto di essere, cavaliere?” domandò con curiosità.

“Non l’ho detto. – rispose Sherlock – Sono John di Dartmoor. Ho incontrato Sherlock in Terra Santa e non mi era sembrato un traditore, per questo volevo sapere da chi aveste notizie della sua delazione. Durante gli scontri a cui abbiamo partecipato entrambi, lui si è sempre dimostrato fedele a Re Riccardo.”

“Perché non alzi la visiera? – chiese il soldato – Fammi vedere il tuo volto, forse riusciremo a capirci meglio.”

Sherlock esitò un attimo.

Non ricordava di avere mai visto il soldato che aveva davanti, ma questo non significava nulla.

I soldati erano tanti e lui non li conosceva tutti di persona.

Il soldato, invece, poteva averlo visto in varie occasioni.

Doveva, però, alzare la visiera.

Era l’unico modo che avesse per scoprire cosa stesse accadendo in Inghilterra.

Doveva capire come fosse stato possibile che gli avessero tolto le terre.

Sperando che il soldato non lo conoscesse, Sherlock alzò la visiera.

Il soldato lo fissò per qualche minuto:

“Entra nel castello, John di Dartmoor. – gli propose il soldato – Immagino che tu sia stanco, per il lungo viaggio.”

Sherlock studiò l’espressione e l’atteggiamento del soldato e capì che lo aveva riconosciuto.

Si abbassò la visiera e girò il cavallo.

“Fermo! – urlò il soldato – Tirate sul traditore!”

Sherlock lanciò il cavallo al galoppo, riuscendo ad arrivare alla fine del ponte levatoio senza essere colpito dalle frecce che gli stavano tirando contro dagli spalti.

Sempre al galoppo, si lanciò nella foresta.

Stava cavalcando alla cieca, senza rendersi conto di dove stesse andando.

Controllò alle proprie spalle.

Fortunatamente dal castello non erano riusciti a far uscire dei cavalieri che lo inseguissero.

Sherlock poté arrivare ad una caverna che conosceva e nascondersi dentro.

 

 

La caverna era nascosta dietro una cascata.

Erano pochissimi a conoscerne l’esistenza e Sherlock era sicuro che quei pochi fossero fedeli alla sua famiglia.

Decise, comunque, di non pernottare in quel luogo.

Sceso da cavallo, si tolse l’armatura e la nascose fra delle rocce sporgenti, aiutandosi con altre pietre trovate nella grotta.

Quindi, si infilò alcuni abiti leggeri.

Una calzamaglia, con sopra una casacca lunga, entrambe di colore marrone.

Una giacca senza maniche aperta sul davanti di un verde scuro.

Stivali neri.

Quando fu sicuro che nessuno lo stesse cercando, uscì nuovamente dalla grotta.

Sherlock non sapeva bene dove dirigersi.

Doveva trovare qualcuno che gli spiegasse cosa fosse successo e lo aiutasse a riprendersi le proprietà di famiglia.

C’erano un paio di famiglie a cui avrebbe potuto rivolgersi.

Non era ancora notte, quindi poteva spostarsi verso la sua meta più vicina.

Salì a cavallo e partì, sempre controllando che nessuno lo stesse cercando.

Arrivò ad un piccolo torrente, che doveva attraversare.

Il torrente era in piena e doveva passare su un ponte improvvisato.

Era smontato da cavallo e lo aveva preso per le briglie, iniziando l’attraversamento, quando dall’altra parte, si presentò un uomo, vestito in abiti modesti.

L’uomo era alto, con i capelli ingrigiti, ma sembrava giovane e teneva un lungo e robusto bastone in una mano.

Gli occhi neri lo guardarono curiosi.

“Bene bene. – disse l’uomo dai capelli grigi – Direi che uno di noi si debba bagnare i piedi. Che ne dici, cavaliere? Io direi che dovresti essere tu.”

“Io penso che potresti fare marcia indietro tu. – ribatté Sherlock, con un sorriso sornione – Dopo tutto, io sono già arrivato a metà del ponte.”

“Vero, cavaliere. – rispose l’altro – Però tu hai un cavallo e potresti salirci sopra, così da attraversare il torrente senza bagnarti i piedi.”

“Non conosco bene questo torrente. – controbatté Sherlock – Non vorrei incappare in qualche roccia che potrebbe ferire le zampe del cavallo o in qualche buca, che mi farebbe bagnare.”

“Facciamo così, cavaliere. – propose l’uomo dai capelli grigi, con un sogghigno – Se riesci a buttarmi giù, puoi passare tu.”

L’uomo aveva alzato il bastone, prendendolo con entrambe le mani.

Sherlock lasciò andare le briglie del cavallo e si avvicinò all’uomo, che rilasciò il bastone da una parte, dirigendolo verso il moro cavaliere.

Sherlock, con agilità, schivò il colpo, afferrò l’estremità del bastone e tirò verso di sé, con tutta la propria forza.

Sbilanciato dalla mossa di Sherlock, l’uomo cadde nel torrente.

L’acqua era molto bassa e l’uomo non correva il pericolo di annegare.

“Sei in gamba! – disse l’uomo dai capelli grigi, ridendo e mettendosi seduto – Sono pochi quelli che possono dire di avere fatto finire in acqua Little Greg.”

Sherlock allungò una mano per aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi.

Con un guizzo malizioso negli occhi, Little Greg prese la mano di Sherlock e lo tirò verso di sé.

Sbilanciato, Sherlock finì in acqua, insieme all’altro uomo.

Spuntando acqua ed aggiustandosi i capelli bagnati, Sherlock si sedette accanto a Little Greg, che rideva di gusto.

Sherlock gli lanciò un’occhiata torva, ma la risata di Greg era contagiosa e non riuscì ad evitare di scoppiare a ridere anche lui.

I due uomini si alzarono e tornarono sul piccolo ponte.

“Che ne dici di accendere un fuoco per asciugarci? – chiese Little Greg – Ho anche qualcosa da mettere nello stomaco. Mi sembra che tu ne abbia bisogno, amico, sei piuttosto magro, lo sai?”

“Accetto volentieri sia il fuoco che il cibo. – rispose Sherlock – È vero che sono magro, però ti ho tirato giù lo stesso.”

“Assolutamente vero!” annuì Little Greg.

 

 

I due uomini erano seduti davanti ad un bel fuoco scoppiettante e stavano mangiando una zuppa di fagioli che Little Greg aveva preparato.

L’uomo dai capelli grigi stava mangiando avidamente, mentre Sherlock spiluccava appena il cibo dalla tazza.

“Non ti piace?” chiese Little Greg sorpreso.

“Non mangio molto.” rispose Sherlock, storcendo il naso.

“Se non hai più fame, potresti darla a me che la finisco. – si offrì Little Greg – Con i tempi che corrono, non sai mai quando potrai mangiare la prossima volta.”

“Prendi pure.” Sherlock allungò la scodella con la zuppa all’uomo dai capelli grigi.

Lo osservò mangiare per qualche minuto, poi chiese:

“Cosa sta accadendo in Inghilterra? Da quando la gente non ha più da mangiare?”

Little Greg smise di mangiare e fissò Sherlock negli occhi grigio-azzurri, con uno sguardo indagatore che stava diventando guardingo:

“Da dove vieni per non sapere cosa stia succedendo nel regno?”

Sherlock sapeva che stava correndo un grosso rischio, ma decise di fidarsi di questo strano uomo:

“Sono stato a combattere in Terra Santa al fianco di Re Riccardo. – rispose – Sono appena tornato ed ho scoperto che queste terre non sono più sotto il controllo di Lord Thomas.”

Gli occhi neri di Little Greg si rattristarono:

“Povero Lord Thomas. – mormorò, appoggiando la tazza su una roccia accanto al fuoco – Non ci sono le prove, ma siamo quasi sicuri che sia stato eliminato da quel maledetto bastardo di Mycroft, che il Principe Giovanni ha nominato Sceriffo di Nottingham.”

Sherlock sbiancò:

“È stato assassinato?” chiese con un filo di voce.

“Questo è quello che pensiamo tutti. – ribatté Little Greg, con un ringhio profondo – Lord Thomas era vecchio, ma perfettamente sano e, soprattutto, veramente battagliero. Non approvava le tasse con cui Giovanni Senza Terra aveva deciso di vessare i contadini. Inoltre, era convinto che stesse complottando contro Re Riccardo per rubargli il trono. Purtroppo, il vecchio Lord non ha fatto mistero dei suoi sospetti ed è stato messo a tacere.”

“Chi è stato?” sibilò Sherlock.

“Mycroft, naturalmente! – sbottò Little Greg – Era diventato il suo braccio destro, da quando Sherlock, il figlio di Lord Thomas, era partito per la Crociata. Il fatto che il Principe Giovanni gli abbia affidato il feudo e lo abbia nominato Sceriffo di Nottingham, non fa altro che avvalorare i sospetti che sia stato lui ad uccidere il vecchio Lord. Se ci fosse Sherlock …”

Little Greg non finì la frase.

“Se ci fosse Sherlock …?” chiese Sherlock, incuriosito.

“La gente si riunirebbe intorno a lui a caccerebbe lo sceriffo con un calcio nel sedere!” concluse Little Greg con entusiasmo.

“E chi sarebbe questa gente che si ribellerebbe al Principe Giovanni?” domandò Sherlock con un mezzo sorriso.

“La gente comune di Sherwood, naturalmente!” esclamò Little Greg.

Sherlock si lasciò scappare un sorriso ironico:

“E cosa potrebbero fare dei contadini contro dei soldati bene armati?” chiese con sarcasmo.

“Ehi, giovane cavaliere non denigrare la gente comune! – ribatté Little Greg, offeso – Solo perché siamo contadini ed artigiani, non significa che non sappiamo menare le mani come voi damerini!”

Sherlock alzò le mani, come se si stesse arrendendo:

“Non mi metterai mai a discutere con un armaiolo che ha fatto il soldato!”

Little Greg lo fissò perplesso:

“Come fai a sapere che sono un armaiolo e che ho un passato militare?” domandò, sospettoso.

Sherlock arcuò appena le labbra.

Adorava stupire la gente leggendo il passato sul loro corpo:

“I calli alle mani e le bruciature sui polsi fanno capire che hai lavorato con una forgia. – disse a voce bassa e parlando rapidamente – Dal modo in cui mi hai affrontato, si vede che hai ricevuto le basi di un addestramento militare, perciò hai fatto il soldato, ma è trascorso del tempo, quindi sei arrugginito. Però, con un po’ di allenamento, potresti diventare un avversario temibile per chiunque.”

Finito di parlare, Sherlock fissò i propri occhi azzurri trasparenti in quelli neri di Little Greg.

“Lord Sherlock! – scattò in piedi l’uomo dai capelli grigi – Le chiedo scusa, Mylord, non l’avevo riconosciuta.”

Little Greg stava per mettersi in ginocchio, ma Sherlock si alzò in fretta e lo fermò:

“Non devi inginocchiarti, amico mio. – disse in tono tetro – Non sono più Lord. Mi hanno privato del mio titolo e delle mie terre, quindi sono diventato anche io un cittadino qualunque.”

“Però è qui! – esclamò Little Greg con un ghigno – E può lottare contro il lo sceriffo!”

Sherlock lo fissò negli occhi.

“Dove vivono questi cittadini pronti a ribellarsi al Principe Giovanni?” chiese incuriosito.

“Qui nella foresta, naturalmente! – rispose Little Greg, con un gran sorriso – Dobbiamo nasconderci dallo Sceriffo di Nottingham! Le patrie galere non sono comode, Mylord.”

“Portami da loro.” ribatté Sherlock, iniziando a spegnere il fuoco.

 

 

I due uomini camminarono nella foresta per qualche ora, prima di raggiungere una radura delimitata da una parete rocciosa dentro cui si aprivano delle grotte.

“Ehilà, ragazzi! Papà è tornato a casa con una sorpresa!” gridò Little Greg, con tono allegro.

Dalle grotte uscirono uomini e donne, vecchi e giovani, che studiarono il nuovo venuto con curiosità.

“Io ti conosco! – disse uno degli uomini anziani – Tu sei il piccolo Sherlock! Il figlio di Lord Thomas!”

Gli uomini si tolsero il cappello e tutti accennarono un goffo inchino per salutare Sherlock.

“Niente inchini. – ordinò Sherlock – Non sono più il figlio del signore di queste terre.”

“Sherlock è tornato per guidarci contro lo sceriffo! – intervenne Little Greg – Con il suo aiuto e sotto il suo comando, torneremo nelle nostre case!”

Un urlo di gioia si levò nella radura.

Occhi pieni di speranza e sorrisi felici si fissarono su Sherlock.

Il giovane moro studiò attentamente la gente che aveva davanti.

Non erano certo soldati addestrati, ma erano molto motivati.

Con qualche insegnamento ed un po’ di tattica, avrebbero potuto dare veramente fastidio a Mycroft di Nottingham.

Sherlock chiese il silenzio con un gesto:

“Non diventeremo mai un esercito, ma potremmo fare capire al caro Sceriffo di Nottingham che non tutti si sottomettono al suo volere senza combattere. – li spronò – Se riusciremo a dimostrare che possiamo colpirlo, altri si uniranno a noi. E l’unione fa la forza. Non vi prometto che otterremo qualcosa in poco tempo o che non soffrirete, ma posso garantirvi che farò tutto quello che potrò per porre fine all’ingiustizia! Siete con me?”

Un urlo entusiasta accolse le sue parole.

I berretti iniziarono a volare per aria e Sherlock ne afferrò uno, verde.

Lo osservò per un po’, poi sorrise, sornione:

“Dato che mi hanno privato del mio nome, direi che posso cambiarlo. – aggiunse, quando vi fu silenzio – Da ora in poi, sarò conosciuto come Sherlock Hood, della foresta di Sherwood!”

Altre urla di ovazione seguirono l’annuncio del suo nuovo nome.

Sherlock aveva un nuovo obbiettivo.

E Mycroft si sarebbe pentito di essersi messo sulla sua strada.

 

 

Nei giorni seguenti, le attività al campo dei fuorilegge si concentrarono sull’addestramento al combattimento:

“Non si può trasformare questo gruppo in un esercito. – esordì Sherlock il primo giorno – Non affronteremo mai i soldati dello sceriffo a viso aperto, ma questo non significa che non potremo dargli fastidio. Anzi!”

Little Greg si occupava di addestrare gli uomini nella lotta, mentre Sherlock insegnava le basi del tiro con l’arco e dell’uso delle spade.

“Dovete concentrarvi sul centro del vostro bersaglio. – raccomandava mentre incoccava la freccia – Ed eliminare tutto quello che vi circonda.”

Scoccò la freccia, che colpì il centro del bersaglio.

Senza dire altro, incoccò velocemente un’altra freccia e colpì la precedente, tagliandola in due.

Little Greg alzò un sopracciglio, nascondendo un sorrisetto:

“Esibizionista.” disse a voce alta.

Sherlock si voltò verso di lui, con un ghigno sarcastico sulle labbra:

“Lo dici solo perché non lo sai fare!”

Si fissarono un attimo negli occhi, poi risero entrambi, di gusto.

Alla sera erano tutti stanchi, ma soddisfatti del lavoro svolto.

 

 

Una sera, intorno al fuoco, Sherlock prese la parola:

“Direi che sia giunto il momento di far sapere allo Sceriffo di Nottingham che ha trovato pane per i suoi denti. – propose con tono allegro – Abbiamo saputo che domani mattina un carro pieno di monete, prelevate dalle casse di cittadini non proprio ricchi, transiterà per la nostra meravigliosa foresta. Che ne direste se ce lo prendessimo e ridistribuissimo quelle belle monete a chi ne abbia più bisogno del Principe Giovanni?”

“Concordo!” rispose Little Greg, con entusiasmo.

Un coro di fischi ed urla, decretò l’approvazione dell’impresa.

 

 

La mattina seguente, poco dopo l’alba, Sherlock ed un piccolo gruppo scelto fra gli abitanti della foresta si appostarono lungo il sentiero.

Fecero cadere un albero, in modo da ostruire il passaggio del carro, mentre gli uomini si arrampicarono sugli alberi e si nascosero dietro i grandi tronchi.

Trascorsero solo poche ore e sentirono arrivare il carro che trasportava le monete.

Nessuno aveva mai tentato di assaltare i preziosi trasporti organizzati dallo Sceriffo di Nottingham, così non erano molti i soldati che scortavano il carro.

Gli uomini della scorta stavano ridendo e scherzando sulla notte trascorsa nel villaggio:

“E così la ragazza gli ha dato il benservito!” sghignazzava quello che sembrava comandare la scorta.

“Decisamente una ragazza con del buon senso! – esclamò quello accanto a lui – Ha capito che Tony lo ha piccolo e che deve andare a cercare altre fonti, se vuole essere soddisfatta!”

Altri tre uomini risero sguaiatamente, mentre il quarto, che doveva essere la fonte del divertimento, rimase chiuso in un oltraggiato mutismo.

Il capo della scorta alzò il braccio:

“Alt! – ordinò – È caduto un albero. Tony, vedi se riesci a spostarlo o se sei impotente anche in questo caso!”

Le risate ripresero, mentre Tony scendeva dal cavallo e si dirigeva verso l’albero abbattuto.

Lo studiò qualche secondo, per cercare di capire da che parte prenderlo per fare meno fatica a spostarlo.

Improvvisamente, Sherlock si presentò al centro del sentiero, dalla parte opposta del tronco rispetto ai soldati della scorta.

Con un gran sorriso, si tolse il cappello e si esibì in un elegante inchino, portando una mano allo stomaco e l’altra in alto:

“Benvenuti nella foresta di Sherwood. – salutò allegramente – Permettetemi di presentarmi. Io sono Sherlock Hood, il nuovo signore della foresta che state attraversando. In qualità di padrone di casa, vi chiedo di versare un obolo, in modo che possiate portare le vostre vite fino al castello di Nottingham. Che ne dite se vi alleggeriamo del vostro carico?”

Sherlock alzò la testa e fissò gli uomini con un sorriso cordiale sulle labbra.

Gli occhi, però, erano freddi e vigili.

Il capo della scorta lo studiò perplesso, spostando lo sguardo tra gli alberi che li circondavano.

Quell’uomo sembrava solo un pazzo, ma qualcosa gli diceva che fosse pericoloso.

“Amico, credo che sia il caso che tu ti tolga di mezzo, prima di farti male. – disse, comunque, in tono autoritario – Se te ne vai con le buone, mi dimenticherò della tua sfrontatezza e non ti porterò al cospetto dello Sceriffo di Nottingham.”

Il sorriso di Sherlock si allargò:

“Ma io voglio che tu riferisca di me al caro Mycroft.” ribatté, parlando lentamente.

Si infilò il capello verde.

Era il segnale.

Dagli alberi, alcuni uomini si abbatterono sui soldati, disarcionandoli, mentre altri uomini uscivano dalla foresta per dare man forte ai primi.

Presi completamente di sorpresa, i soldati furono resi innocui in pochi secondi.

Sherlock e Little Greg si avvicinarono al carro ed aprirono la cassetta con i soldi:

“Bene! – disse Sherlock soddisfatto – Ringraziate il Principe Giovanni per questo finanziamento alle nostre casse!”

Gli allegri compagni, come avevano deciso di chiamarsi, risero contenti.

Lasciati i soldati legati sul sentiero, i banditi tornarono al loro accampamento.

Erano entusiasti.

Il piano del loro capo aveva funzionato alla perfezione.

Anche Sherlock era soddisfatto.

La sua vendetta verso Mycroft, lo Sceriffo di Nottingham, era iniziata.

 

 

Quello fu il primo di una serie di colpi che Sherlock e i suoi complici misero a segno, sempre nella foresta.

Ormai, nobili ricchi e soldati sapevano che attraversavano la foresta di Sherwood a loro rischio e pericolo.

La banda di Sherlock teneva per sé una parte del bottino e ridistribuiva il resto alle famiglie bisognose.

Molti cittadini comuni cominciarono a simpatizzare e parteggiare per i fuorilegge, diventandone complici e riferendo loro cosa accadesse nei villaggi e nei castelli.

Un giorno, un informatore fece sapere a Sherlock che una persona importante avrebbe attraversato la foresta, con pochissima scorta, per non dare nell’occhio.

“Chissà chi è questo personaggio così temerario. – si chiese Sherlock, con un sorriso malizioso – Che ne dici Little Greg, vogliamo conoscerlo e chiedere un contributo alla nostra causa anche a lui?”

“Perché no, capo?” l’uomo dai capelli grigi ricambiò il sorriso.

Si appostarono nella foresta, come loro solito.

In fondo al sentiero spuntò una carrozza, con appena un ufficiale ed un paio di soldati al seguito.

Sherlock si piazzò in mezzo al sentiero, costringendo il cocchiere a bloccare i cavalli.

“Benvenuti nella foresta di Sherwood. – salutò Sherlock con un inchino – Potrebbero lor signori lasciare un obolo per il passaggio?”

A quelle parole, i suoi uomini uscirono allo scoperto, circondarono la carrozza e disarmarono i soldati.

Sherlock si avvicinò allo sportello della carrozza, lo aprì e si sporse all’interno.

Venne immediatamente preso a colpi in testa da una piccola borsetta di stoffa:

“Vattene via villano! – disse una donna, con voce furiosa – Non osare mettere le tue sporche mani su nessuno di noi!”

Mentre Sherlock si copriva la testa per ripararla dai colpi, sentì provenire dalla propria destra una voce allegra, che conosceva molto bene:

“Lady Hudson, non si preoccupi, va tutto bene. È proprio la persona che speravo di incontrare.”

La donna smise di colpire Sherlock, che si voltò verso la fonte della voce conosciuta.

Occhi color del ghiaccio si scontrarono con occhi di un azzurro intenso, che ricordavano un calmo oceano.

Sherlock salì sulla carrozza e si avventò sull’uomo biondo seduto al suo interno, baciandolo con passione.

Le loro bocche si aprirono l’una all’altra, le lingue si rincorsero, felici di ritrovarsi.

Finalmente Sherlock e John si erano ricongiunti.


	2. Assalto al castello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock e John sono di nuovo insieme ed organizzano un colpo al castello di Nottingham per sottrarre allo sceriffo il riscatto raccolto per Re Riccardo e consegnarlo a chi lo userà veramente per far tornare a casa Cuor di Leone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornati a Sherwood!!  
> Confesso che, mentre scrivo questa storia, mi vengono in mente volpi, leoni, orsi e serpenti!!
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo e commentando la storia e la serie.
> 
> A lunedì!  
> Buona lettura!

Il bacio si prolungò per diverso tempo.

Sherlock si era seduto sulle ginocchia di John, a gambe divaricate, abbracciandolo e spostando le mani sul suo corpo per essere sicuro che fosse reale.

John ricambiava il bacio con lo stesso ardore, accarezzando la schiena di Sherlock in modo delicato.

La signora Hudson, una donna di mezza età, con i capelli grigi ordinatamente coperti da un velo, li guardava sorpresa e sconcertata.

Little Greg si affacciò sulla porta della carrozza:

“Capo, tutto …” iniziò a chiedere, ma si bloccò a bocca aperta, alla vista di Sherlock avvinghiato all’uomo seduto all’interno, mentre lo baciava come se da lui dipendesse l’aria che respirava.

Finalmente di due uomini si separarono, affannati:

“Davvero? – chiese John, con un sorriso – Sei un fuorilegge?”

Sherlock avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio di John:

“Pensa a quanto sarà eccitante fare sesso con un uomo cattivo come me. – sussurrò con voce bassa e rauca – Ti farò cose che non potresti nemmeno immaginare.”

John rabbrividì ed arrossì allo stesso tempo.

Guardò Sherlock negli occhi:

“Sai che, per essere così magro, sei decisamente pesante?” domandò in tono serio.

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio e si riappropriò delle labbra di John.

Le loro lingue giocarono a lungo, rincorrendosi ed accarezzandosi, fino a quando rimasero di nuovo senza fiato.

Sherlock appoggiò la fronte a quella di John:

“Mi sei mancato così tanto! – mormorò, sfiorando le labbra di John – Dovrei dire ad Emmett che non deve lasciare passare tanto tempo prima di farci incontrare.”

“Ci stanno guardando. – ribatté John, con un sussurro – Direi, anche, che li stiamo scandalizzando.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e scese dalle ginocchia di John, andandosi a sedere accanto a lui:

“Naturalmente verrai al nostro accampamento. – lo invitò Sherlock – Dobbiamo parlare.”

“Solo parlare? – chiese John, in tono malizioso – Non dovevi dimostrarmi quanto sarebbe stato eccitante fare sesso con un malvivente?”

“Lord John! – esclamò Lady Hudson, in tono scandalizzato, ritrovando finalmente la voce – Non sta bene parlare di queste cose a voce alta! Soprattutto se riferite ad un volgare delinquente.”

“Sarei un lord anche io, se lo Sceriffo di Nottingham non avesse ucciso mio padre e non mi avesse privato del titolo. – ribatté Sherlock in tono leggero – Se fossi ancora blasonato, potrei attentare alla virtù di Lord John, senza cadere in disgrazia ai vostri occhi, Lady Hudson?”

“Giovanotto, – rispose in tono sostenuto l’anziana donna – gli uomini non vanno con gli uomini.”

“Sherlock Hood, ai suoi ordini, Lady Hudson.” si presentò Sherlock.

“Sherlock Hood? – chiese John incredulo – Non è un po’ ridicolo?”

“Io lo trovo sexy. – ribatté Sherlock – Tu no?”

John scosse la testa:

“Comunque, dato che non credo che vi siano molti fuorilegge che infestino la foresta di Sherwood, eri quello che stavo cercando. – lo informò John – Anche se mi sembrava assurdo che fossi tu.”

“Per cosa mi stavi cercando?” chiese Sherlock, facendosi serio.

“Dovremmo parlare in un luogo più tranquillo. – rispose John – Lo sceriffo sa che sto andando verso il suo castello. Potrebbe decidere di venirmi incontro e non credo che tu voglia uno scontro con lui.”

“Chi sei?” domandò Sherlock, aggrottando la fronte.

“Il pupillo di Re Riccardo.” Rispose John, con un sorriso sornione.

“Quindi sto per attentare alla virtù di un uomo importante!” ribatté Sherlock, in tono malizioso.

“Vedremo se mi farò tentare da te.” Sussurrò John.

“Ma io posso contare sul fascino del ladro gentiluomo, per costringerti ad arrenderti ai miei desideri.” Mormorò Sherlock, avvicinandosi all’orecchio di John.

John sentì l’alito caldo di Sherlock sfiorargli il collo.

Le labbra, malgrado fossero così vicine, non lo toccarono, ma lo sfiorarono appena, come se dovessero appoggiarsi da un momento all’altro, ma non lo fecero.

John rimase in attesa, con il corpo teso, pronto a rispondere ai baci ed alle carezze di Sherlock.

Invece Sherlock si alzò e scese dalla carrozza:

“Andiamo al campo. – ordinò a Little Greg – Avverti che abbiamo ospiti di riguardo e che voglio la mia grotta pronta, con il fuoco ben acceso.”

“Agli ordini, capo.” Rispose l’uomo dai capelli grigi, con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra.

Sherlock lo ignorò e si voltò verso John, che lo guardava con un’espressione fra il deluso e l’eccitato.

“Ci vediamo dopo, Lord John.” Lo salutò Sherlock, con una voce calda e sensuale, carica di promesse.

“A più tardi … Sherlock Hood.” Ribatté John, con tono divertito.

La portiera della carrozza venne chiusa.

John sorrise, quasi meravigliato.

Dopo tutti i secoli che avevano trascorso insieme, Sherlock riusciva ancora a sorprenderlo ed intrigarlo.

Quando lo aveva vicino, John si sentiva sempre come se si stesse innamorando di Sherlock per la prima volta, come se non avessero mai fatto sesso e dovessero scoprirsi, lentamente e dolcemente.

 

 

Arrivarono all’accampamento dei fuorilegge che era quasi sera.

John non sapeva se avessero fatto un giro vizioso, per impedire di capire dove fosse il rifugio dei banditi o se fosse veramente così lontano dal luogo dell’agguato.

La portiera della carrozza fu aperta da Sherlock.

“Siamo arrivati! – esordì con allegria – Benvenuti al campo degli Allegri Compagni!”

John uscì per primo, poi si voltò verso l’interno della carrozza ed aiutò Lady Hudson a scendere.

L’anziana donna si guardò intorno con aria di sufficienza, mentre osservava i fuochi intorno a cui si affaccendavano o si scaldavano persone vestite in maniera semplice, ma pulita ed ordinata.

“Gli uomini della mia scorta?” chiese John, cercandoli con lo sguardo.

“Stanno tutti bene. – rispose Sherlock – Little Greg sta arrivando con loro. Ad un certo punto li ha bendati e gli sta facendo fare un percorso diverso, così non potrete capire dove sia l’accampamento.”

“Non ti fidi di me?” domandò John, con uno sguardo ferito negli occhi color dell’oceano.

“Certo che mi fido di te! – lo rassicurò Sherlock con calore – È solo che … come faccio a spiegare perché mi fidi di te, quando non dovremmo mai esserci incontrati prima?”

John annuì.

La risposta di Sherlock aveva un suo senso.

In effetti, come potevano spiegare che loro due si conoscevano, vivevano insieme e si amavano da secoli?

Li avrebbero presi per pazzi.

A volte, durante le loro vite, John stesso dubitava della propria sanità mentale.

I ricordi delle loro esistenze passate e dei periodi in Paradiso si accavallavano nella sua mente.

Qualche volta era difficile distinguere gli uni dagli altri o credere che fossero qualcosa di diverso da un bel sogno.

In quel momento fece il suo ingresso al campo un piccolo gruppo di uomini.

Little Greg ed altri suoi complici arrivarono nella radura insieme ai soldati della scorta di John, legati e bendati.

“Siamo a casa! – gridò allegramente Little Greg – Avete preparato la cena o devo andare a chiedere ospitalità allo Sceriffo di Nottingham?”

“Potresti andare da Mycroft. – gli rispose Sherlock, con un ghigno – Sono sicuro che sarebbe contento di averti come ospite privilegiato delle sue comode galere. Tutto bene?”

“Tutto bene, capo. – ribatté Little Greg – La scorta di Lord John è stata stranamente collaborativa.”

“Come ho detto, volevo parlare con voi, quindi ho ordinato alla mia scorta di non opporre resistenza. – intervenne John – Sono soldati che ho scelto personalmente, di cui mi fido e per cui posso garantire.”

Little Greg lo studiò a lungo con i suoi penetranti occhi neri.

“Chiedo scusa, Lord John, non voglio offenderla, ma perché dovremmo fidarci della sua parola? – chiese l’uomo dai capelli grigi – Non sappiamo chi lei sia. È un nobile, mentre noi siamo gente comune.”

“Re Riccardo mi ha preso sotto la sua tutela da bambino, quando sono morti i miei genitori. – rispose John, con voce calma – So che il Principe Giovanni si sta comportando in un modo che il re disapproverebbe, se ne venisse a conoscenza. Il fatto è che Riccardo è prigioniero in Terra Santa e Giovanni sta facendo di tutto affinché resti lì. Io non posso permetterlo. Sia perché Riccardo è il re legittimo, sia perché non è giusto che la gente comune sia vessata, come sta accadendo ora. Capisco che non possiate fidarvi di me basandovi solo su quello che dico. Non lo pretendo nemmeno. Vi chiedo di darmi la possibilità di dimostravi che siamo tutti dalla stessa parte. Una volta che ci fideremo gli uni degli altri, vorrei che mi aiutaste a far tornare il re.”

Un lieve mormorio si levò da quelli che stavano ascoltando.

“Credo che dovrò discutere a lungo con Lord John di tutto questo. – intervenne Sherlock, sovrastando il brusio – Direi che potremo aggiornarci domani mattina. Sorvegliate Lady Hudson ed i soldati della scorta, affinché non lascino il campo, ma trattateli con gentilezza e rispetto, salvo che non tentino la fuga.”

“Lady Hudson, come ha sentito può stare tranquilla, qui siamo al sicuro, fra amici. – concordò John – Ordino che nessuno cerchi di fuggire. Queste sono le persone con cui devo parlare. Mi sono spiegato bene, Mike?”

“Certo, Lord John. – rispose un uomo dell’età di John, basso e tarchiato – Non ci saranno problemi.”

“Ora che è tutto a posto, che ne dici di accedere alla mia umile dimora, Lord John?” domandò Sherlock.

“Non vedo l’ora di ammirarla.” Rispose John, con un sorriso.

Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso e fece un cenno con la mano, affinché John lo seguisse.

 

 

La grotta era piccola, ma calda ed accogliente.

Un fuoco crepitava quasi al centro, mentre contro la parete di fronte all’ingresso c’era un pagliericcio coperto da un lenzuolo e da un panno.

Alla sinistra dell’ingresso, una cassapanca conteneva i pochi averi di Sherlock.

L’entrata era chiusa da una specie di porta fatta di assi in legno che non era attaccata a nulla, ma veniva appoggiata all’ingresso dall’interno, cosicché il calore venisse mantenuto dentro la grotta e non disperso all’esterno.

Per quanto fosse una grotta spartana, dava la sensazione di essere intima.

A John bastarono pochi secondi per scorrerla tutta con lo sguardo, mentre Sherlock chiudeva l’entrata.

“Ti piace la mia tana da malandrino?” domandò Sherlock, con voce bassa e calda, abbracciando John da dietro.

John si appoggiò con la schiena al corpo di Sherlock, assaporandone il calore:

“Sembra confortevole.” Rispose, ma Sherlock aveva già iniziato a baciargli il collo e John non riuscì ad aggiungere altro.

Sherlock sfilò la giacca a John, sempre baciandolo da dietro.

John si lasciò sfuggire un lieve gemito di piacere, che provocò un sorriso malizioso in Sherlock:

“È bello sapere che non ho perso il mio tocco. – sussurrò all’orecchio di John, prendendone il lobo fra le labbra – Oppure è la mia nuova condizione di malvivente ad eccitarti tanto?”

John si voltò verso Sherlock, con un’espressione seria sul viso:

“Tu riesci sempre a rendermi felice. – rispose, accarezzando una guancia di Sherlock con un dito – Qualsiasi cosa siamo l’uno per l’altro, tu sei sempre tutto per me. Ogni volta che ti guardo, mi togli il fiato. E mi chiedo cosa io abbia fatto per meritarti. Ti amo così tanto Sherlock.”

Anche l’espressione di Sherlock si fece seria ed attenta.

Vedeva il timore negli occhi di John e non lo capiva.

“Anche io ti amo moltissimo, John. – rispose, cercando di rassicurarlo – Farei qualsiasi cosa per te.”

“Lo so. – mormorò John – E questo mi spaventa molto. Non so fino a dove arriveresti per me.”

“Noi siamo anime eterne, John. – ribatté Sherlock, inclinando la testa in tono perplesso – Nulla può veramente ferirci. Quelli che possono soffrire sono i nostri corpi mortali, ma cosa contano, in realtà, davanti all’eternità della nostra vera essenza?”

“Diciamo che sarebbe molto meglio se potessimo evitare di essere picchiati, feriti, torturati o violentati!” esclamò John con una risata.

“Dovremmo evitarlo anche se a picchiarti, ferirti, torturarti e violentarti fossi io?” domandò Sherlock con quel tono di voce basso e rauco che provocava sempre i brividi lungo la schiena di John.

“Tu puoi farmi tutto quello che vuoi, lo sai.” Rispose John.

Il ghigno sul viso di Sherlock si allargò.

Con mosse lente e misurate, privò John dei vestiti, facendoli cadere a terra.

Lo spinse dolcemente verso il pagliericcio e lo fece sdraiare sulla schiena.

Sherlock gli allargò le gambe e vi si mise in mezzo.

Evitò di baciarlo sulla bocca e lasciò una scia di baci delicati che partiva dal collo arrivando all’inguine.

L’eccitazione di John era più che evidente, testimoniata dagli occhi chiusi, dai piccoli gemiti che emetteva e dal pene, decisamente duro.

Sherlock ammirò il corpo nudo e teso di John, completamente a sua disposizione, totalmente alla sua mercé, pronto a ricevere e dare piacere.

John aprì gli occhi e li fissò in quelli di Sherlock.

Iridi di un azzurro intenso si rifletterono in quelle chiarissime dell’altro, in attesa.

Sherlock si spogliò, sempre con mosse lente e misurate.

Vedeva l’aspettativa nello sguardo di John.

Rimase fermo a fissarlo:

“Sai che sono un malvivente, in questa vita. – sussurrò in tono suadente – Sei sicuro di volere che io ti prenda, che ti faccia mio?”

“Sempre. – bisbigliò John – Sono sempre tuo, in qualsiasi vita.”

Sherlock si avvicinò al pene di John, iniziando a leccarlo, a prenderlo in bocca, stuzzicandolo ed eccitandolo.

John inarcava la schiena e gemeva:

“Sher … oh … Sher … ti prego … Sherlock …”

Sherlock sentiva il proprio membro indurirsi, pronto a soddisfare e ad essere soddisfatto.

Entrò in John con dolcezza, attento a non fargli male.

In un primo momento il corpo di John reagì irrigidendosi per l’intrusione, ma subito dopo si rilassò.

Sherlock si spinse più in profondità.

Bastarono un paio di spinte affinché John venisse e Sherlock lo seguì poco dopo.

Ansante, si sdraiò su John, che lo circondò con le braccia e con le gambe, stringendolo a sé in un dolce abbraccio.

Rimasero così, ascoltando i loro cuori battere ed il fuoco crepitare, fino a quando si addormentarono.

 

 

John non sapeva quanto tempo avesse dormito, quando si svegliò.

Sherlock stava scrivendo con un dito sul petto di John.

“Vorrei incidere sul tuo corpo che sei mio. – sussurrò Sherlock – Così lo saprebbero tutti e nessuno penserebbe mai di portarti via da me.”

“Stai pensando a Sherrinford? – chiese John preoccupato – Sai che ti amo, vero Sherlock? Sai che non starei mai con lui.”

“Lo so. – rispose Sherlock, smettendo di scrivere e fissando John negli occhi – Mi preoccupa non sapere cosa abbia in mente. Tu hai paura di cosa arriverei a fare io per proteggerti, ma tu, John? Tu dove arriveresti per salvare me, se io fossi in pericolo?”

“Vuoi dire che ci amiamo troppo? – domandò John con voce cupa – Credi che sia un errore? Stai dicendo che dovremmo smettere di amarci, per non essere uno il punto debole dell’altro?”

“No! – lo rassicurò Sherlock – Non sto proponendo di lasciarci. Sarebbe impensabile. Stavo riflettendo solo sul fatto che dobbiamo stare attenti a Sherrinford.”

“Lo faremo. – ribatté John – Ora potremmo parlare del motivo per cui stavo cercando di contattare un pericoloso fuorilegge che deruba tutti quelli che transitano per la foresta di Sherwood?”

“Dimmi, Lord John, cosa posso fare per te?” chiese Sherlock, con un sorriso irridente.

“Come saprai, Re Riccardo è stato catturato ed è stato chiesto un grosso riscatto per liberarlo. – John cominciò a spiegare – Giovanni giustifica le tasse con cui vessa il popolo, dicendo che deve pagare questo riscatto. Il fatto è che le cose non stanno così. Se Riccardo tornasse, Giovanni perderebbe ogni potere, quindi non vuole pagare il riscatto, ma farà sparire il denaro, incolpando te.”

Sherlock si mise a sedere rigido:

“Ne sei sicuro?” domandò con voce irata.

“Secondo le mie fonti, le cose stanno in questo modo. – confermò John – Il denaro è stato raccolto al castello di Nottingham, custodito da Mycroft. Quello che volevo chiederti era di rubarlo e consegnarlo all’emissario che lo porterà in Terra Santa, per pagare il riscatto di Riccardo e farlo tornare a casa.”

Sherlock fissò John allibito:

“Dimmi che stai scherzando! – sbottò arrabbiato – Stavi cercando di contattare un ladro per rubare il riscatto raccolto per Re Riccardo!”

John lo fissò sorpreso:

“Ero quasi sicuro che fossi tu. – ribatté, aggrottando la fronte – Una volta mi hai detto che avevi scelto il nome Sherlock perché era unico e ti avrebbe distinto da chiunque.”

“Ma avrei potuto non essere io!” insisté Sherlock, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

John si sedette davanti a lui:

“Però sei tu. – disse, inclinando la testa – Quindi non capisco perché tu ti stia arrabbiando.”

“Perché sei stato imprudente, avrei potuto essere un vero delinquente ed avrei potuto farti del male. – Sherlock era davvero furioso – Potevo essere in combutta con Mycroft e consegnarti a lui.”

“Stai arrabbiandoti per nulla! – sbuffò John – Mi aiuterai oppure no?”

Sherlock lo fissò per un lunghissimo minuto.

“Come dovrei derubare Mycroft?”

John gli sorrise soddisfatto e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra.

Sherlock lo strinse fra le braccia, prima che si staccasse dal bacio e lo fece sdraiare sul pagliericcio.

Le mani scivolarono sul corpo di John, mentre i baci si spostarono verso il collo.

John allontanò un po’ Sherlock da sé, facendolo sdraiare sulla schiena ed aprendogli le gambe.

Si inginocchiò in mezzo e prese il membro di Sherlock fra le labbra, succhiandolo, leccandolo e prendendolo completamente in bocca.

Sherlock gli afferrò i capelli con le mani, contraendole, fino a quando venne in bocca a John.

Con il fiato corto, Sherlock guardò John negli occhi:

“Hai ottimi argomenti per convincere qualcuno a fare quello che vuoi, lo sai, Lord John?” sussurrò.

“Ne sono contento. – John sorrise dolcemente – Se sistemeremo Mycroft, potremo stare insieme molto più a lungo. Promesso.”

“Ci conto.”

Ripresero a baciarsi.

L’alba li colse l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, a godersi il poco tempo che avevano per stare insieme.

 

 

La carrozza arrivò al castello di Nottingham e venne fermata dalle guardie del ponte levatoio.

“Chi siete?” chiese l’uomo di guardia.

Mike Stamford si fece avanti e si presentò alla guardia:

“Lord John è inviato dal Principe Giovanni per controllare l’oro raccolto per il riscatto di Re Riccardo.”

“Vi aspettavamo per domani. – rispose la guardia – Entrate pure, farò avvisare subito lo Sceriffo.”

La carrozza entrò nel cortile del castello e subito venne circondata da guardie e servitori.

Mentre John scendeva, una piccola carovana che portava vettovaglie al castello entrò, quasi ignorata dalle guardie del ponte levatoio.

Persino John fece fatica a capire che fossero Sherlock, Little Greg ed alcuni dei loro allegri compagni.

John distolse velocemente lo sguardo da loro e lo rivolse ad un uomo alto, magro, stempiato, con capelli scuri e freddi occhi azzurri, vestito completamente ed elegantemente di nero, che si avvicinava a lui velocemente in compagnia di una giovane donna.

“Lord John, che piacere rivederla.” Esordì Mycroft, sorridendo solo con le labbra.

“Grazie per l’ospitalità. – rispose John – Il viaggio verso la tenuta di Lord Conrad è veramente lungo, soprattutto in questo periodo dell’anno.”

“Per me sarà un onore ospitare il pupillo di Re Riccardo nella mia umile dimora. – continuò lo sceriffo – Posso presentarle mia nipote Jeanette? È la figlia di mia sorella.”

Jeanette era una bella ragazza mora, con occhi e capelli scuri.

“Lord John.” Salutò con un inchino aggraziato.

“Lady Jeanette.” Ricambiò John.

“Quanto tempo pensa di fermarsi, Lord John?” domandò Mycroft.

“Un paio di giorni, forse un po’ di più. – rispose John – Sto viaggiando con la mia governante, che, però, non si sente troppo bene. Spero che non sia un disturbo.”

“Certamente no. – ribatté Mycroft – Può fermarsi tutto il tempo che desidera. Ho fatto preparare le stanze migliori del castello appositamente per lei. Farò venire subito il nostro medico per la sua governante.”

“Grazie per l’ospitalità. – disse John – Spero che potremo parlare della banda che infesta la foresta di Sherwood. A corte se ne parla già quasi come fosse una leggenda.”

Mycroft si irrigidì visibilmente:

“È solo un volgare ladro. – sibilò in tono irato – Non lo avete incontrato, vero?”

“No. – lo rassicurò John – Eravamo un piccolo convoglio. Evidentemente non abbiamo attirato la sua attenzione.”

“È stata una fortuna, Lord John. – intervenne Jeanette – Quell’uomo fa cose orribili alle sue vittime.”

“Mi auguro che stasera accetti di cenare con me. – la interruppe Mycroft – La mia mensa non è certo all’altezza di quella della corte, ma posso offrirle un pasto più che dignitoso.”

“Ne sarò onorato.” Rispose John, in tono cortese.

Nel frattempo erano arrivati alle stanze assegnate a John.

“Allora a stasera, Sceriffo.” Lo salutò John.

“A stasera.” Rispose Mycroft con un sorriso.

 

 

John era appena entrato nella lussuosa stanza che aveva a disposizione, quando sentì bussare:

“Avanti” disse.

Un uomo gobbo entrò portando un baule.

“Grazie buon uomo. – disse John – Lasci pure il baule vicino a quella parete.”

L’uomo chiuse la porta e si alzò in tutta la sua altezza:

“Non merito un bacio di riconoscenza?” domandò Sherlock con un sorriso irridente.

John ricambiò il sorriso:

“Per come sei vestito, non dovrei nemmeno sfiorarti.” Scherzò.

Si avvicinò a Sherlock e lo baciò con passione.

Si allontanarono quasi subito.

Era troppo pericoloso che un uomo del popolo rimasse troppo a lungo nelle stanze di un nobile.

“Prendi questa. – disse John, allungandogli una moneta – Stasera sarò a cena con Mycroft. Direi che sarà il momento migliore per colpire.”

“Stai attento. – si raccomandò Sherlock – Mycroft è una serpe.”

“Non preoccuparti per me. – ribatté John – Sei tu quello che correrà più rischi.”

Sherlock riprese la posa da gobbo ed uscì dalla stanza.

John pregò silenziosamente che il loro piano funzionasse.

 

 

Era giunta la sera e John scese per andare a cena con Mycroft.

La tavola era stata apparecchiata per tre persone.

Mycroft si mise a capotavola, fece accomodare John alla propria destra e Jeanette a sinistra.

Jeanette indossava un vestito azzurro con una scollatura molto provocante.

“Ci racconta qualcosa di quello che succede a corte?” chiese Jeanette, in tono civettuolo.

“Non sono molto informato sui pettegolezzi. – le sorrise John – Di solito non vengo informato di amori e tradimenti.”

“Oh, che peccato. – rispose Jeanette – Qui siamo tanto lontani che i pettegolezzi piccanti arrivano quando sono diventati oramai vecchi. – la ragazza alzò gli occhi neri in quelli azzurri di John – E di lei, Lord John, cosa mi racconta? Immagino che ci siano tante damigelle che aspirino al suo cuore. Ce ne è qualcuna che lo faccia battere più forte delle altre?”

John arrossì.

Dal tono e dal comportamento di Jeanette, capì che la ragazza stava civettando con lui davanti allo zio.

Guardò Mycroft di sottecchi.

Il viso sembrava imperscrutabile, ma una leggera inclinazione delle labbra fece capire a John che Jeanette stava corteggiandolo su una precisa indicazione di Mycroft.

John si chiese cosa avesse in mente lo sceriffo di Nottingham.

Sperò che tutto andasse bene, così da ripartire il prima possibile.

 

 

Sherlock e Little Greg si erano diretti alle scuderie.

Avevano adocchiato un paio di soldati che avevano la loro stessa corporatura e li avevano storditi, legati ed imbavagliati, poi si erano impossessati delle loro divise.

Così travestiti, erano saliti, indisturbati, fino al corridoio dove era custodito quanto raccolto per il riscatto.

Nascosti dietro un angolo, studiarono la situazione.

Davanti ad una porta, c’erano due soldati, molto annoiati, che montavano la guardia.

“Da quello che ho scoperto, passeranno lì tutta la notte. – bisbigliò Little Greg – Gli daranno il cambio poco prima dell’alba.”

“Bene. – sorrise Sherlock, soddisfatto – Allora abbiamo il tempo di fare quello che vogliamo.”

Insieme a loro, c’erano altri due complici.

Sherlock e Little Greg si avviarono per il corridoio, parlando del più e del meno, come se stessero passando di lì per caso.

Arrivati davanti alle guardie, le aggredirono, stordendole.

Gli altri due uomini si precipitarono da loro, spogliarono le guardie delle loro divise e si misero a sorvegliare la porta, mentre Sherlock e Little Greg trascinavano i soldati storditi nella stanza del tesoro e li legavano.

Si guardarono intorno e videro un grosso baule.

Lo aprirono, trovandovi dentro dei sacchetti pieni di monete.

“Direi che abbiamo trovato il nostro tesoro. – sogghignò Sherlock – Cominciamo a spedirlo.”

Sherlock aprì una finestra che dava direttamente sulla foresta.

Incoccò una freccia a cui aveva attaccato una corda e la lanciò, centrando un albero.

Little Greg agganciò l’altra estremità ad un ferro presente nel muro, appese i sacchetti e li fece scorrere sulla corda inclinata.

Dalla parte opposta, altri uomini della banda di Sherlock si appropriavano dei sacchetti, caricandoli su un carro.

Sherlock lanciò una seconda freccia ed aiutò Little Greg a spedire i sacchetti ai complici nella foresta.

Non impiegarono molto tempo a vuotare il baule.

Gettarono le corde fuori dalla finestra, in modo che i complici le recuperassero, chiusero tutto ed uscirono indisturbati.

Tornati alle scuderie, si svestirono e gettarono le divise in un angolo, mettendosi i loro abiti da contadini.

 

 

La cena era finalmente terminata.

John aveva cercato di accorciarla il più possibile, adducendo a scusa la stanchezza per il viaggio.

John era imbarazzato per l’approccio diretto di Jeanette, ma era riuscito ad evitare tutte le domande sulla propria vita privata e stava rientrando nelle proprie stanze, accompagnato dalla ragazza.

“La serata è fredda, non crede, Lord John?” domandò la ragazza, quando arrivarono davanti alla porta della stanza.

“In effetti, l’autunno è fresco. Per fortuna ci sono i camini, che scaldano le camere.” rispose John.

Jeanette gli mise le braccia al collo.

“Ci sono tanti modi per scaldarsi, non credi John? – mormorò, con tono suadente – Posso darti del tu vero? Non senti anche tu questa meravigliosa intesa che si è instaurata fra di noi, anche se ci siamo appena conosciuti?”

John tolse, gentilmente, le braccia di Jeanette dal proprio collo, avvampando:

“Mi dispiace, Lady Jeanette. – disse in tono fermo, ma gentile –Lei è bellissima e dolce e spero di non essere stato frainteso, ma non vorrei mancarle di rispetto, sotto il tetto di suo zio.”

La ragazza stava per ribattere, quando arrivò un Mycroft veramente furioso, seguito da alcune guardie:

“Lord John, sono stato derubato! – esordì fermandosi davanti a John – Dobbiamo perquisire tutte le stanze.”

John si irrigidì:

“Pensate, forse, che io vi abbia derubato?” chiese in tono duro.

Mycroft fu costretto a bloccare i propri uomini, prima che entrassero nella stanza:

“Naturalmente, no, Lord John. – rispose in tono gelido – Eravamo a cena insieme e so che non siete stato voi.”

“State accusando la mia scorta?” insisté John, con lo stesso tono.

“No, davvero, Lord John. – Mycroft addolcì il tono – Non sto accusando né lei né la sua scorta. Quello che è stato rubato è la parte del riscatto per Re Riccardo che è stata raccolta dalla popolazione. So che nessuno più di lei, a parte il nostro amato Principe Giovanni, vuole che il re torni. Devo, però, perquisire ogni stanza del castello.”

“Nelle mie stanze c’è Lady Hudson, la mia governante. – ribatté John – Pensa che non avrebbe urlato, se fosse entrato un estraneo?”

“Certamente. – Mycroft stava trattenendo la rabbia – Però, potrebbero averla sopraffatta.”

“Lei non conosce Lady Hudson. – John fece un sorriso divertito – È la mia governante fin da quando ero bambino e l’ho vista stendere un paio di malfattori, usando un libro. Però, ora controllo.”

John aprì la porta e sbirciò dentro.

Impallidì, ma riuscì a trattenersi dall’emettere un verso di sorpresa:

“È tutto in ordine. – riferì a Mycroft – Spero che la mia parola le sia sufficiente.”

“Non mi permetterei mai di dubitare della sua parola, Lord John.” ribatté lo sceriffo in tono mellifluo.

“Allora buonanotte.” salutò John ed entrò nella stanza chiudendo la porta.

 

 

John fissò il proprio letto con sguardo truce.

Sherlock era sdraiato nel mezzo del letto, completamente nudo, sopra le coperte e lo fissava con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra.

“Sei impazzito? – sibilò John – E se Mycroft fosse entrato?”

“Contavo sul fatto che lo avresti fermato. – rispose Sherlock, scrollando le spalle – Altrimenti gli avrei detto che sono venuto ad attentare alla tua virtù. Come, se ho sentito bene, stava facendo quella ragazza … Genoveffa?”

“Jeanette. – lo corresse John, con un sorriso – Sei davvero incorreggibile, lo sai, vero?”

“Sono solo innamorato di te. – sussurrò Sherlock, con voce bassa e profonda – E mi manchi.”

“Ci siamo lasciati questa mattina, ricordi?” John socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di mantenere un’espressione seria.

“È stato tanto tempo fa.” ribatté Sherlock, in tono lamentoso.

“Un giorno riuscirò a dirti di no.” John sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Non vedo proprio perché dovresti farlo. – protestò Sherlock, in tono malizioso – Viene o devo saltarti addosso?”

John iniziò a spogliarsi, slacciando i bottoni con una lentezza esasperante.

Sherlock non distoglieva lo sguardo da lui, osservandone ogni movimento, gustandosi quello spogliarello improvvisato, solo per lui.

Quando John fu senza vestiti, l’eccitazione di Sherlock era più che evidente.

John lo raggiunse sul letto e Sherlock lo prese, con dolcezza e delicatezza.

 

 

La mattina dopo, le guardie al ponte levatoio controllavano tutti quelli che uscivano, perquisendo carri e cavalli.

Phillip Anderson, il braccio destro di Mycoft, si presentò per il rapporto.

Era teso e preoccupato.

Non avevano trovato nulla e questo avrebbe scatenato l’ira di Mycroft.

Lo sceriffo stava firmando delle lettere e non alzava la testa, mentre Anderson parlava.

“Signore, – esordì titubante – dai controlli fatti, non è emerso nulla. Non abbiamo trovato l’oro rubato.”

“E non lo troverete. – ribatté Mycroft in tono tagliente – Sono sicuro che l’oro sia già fuori dal castello. Come sono sicuro che dietro al colpo ci sia Lord John, con la complicità di Sherlock. Non so come abbiano fatto, ma sono certo che loro siano complici. L’arrivo di Lord John è troppo sospetto, per essere una coincidenza. L’universo non è così pigro.”

“Vuole che perquisiamo le stanze di Lord John?” domandò Anderson, con un sospiro di sollievo.

Mycroft alzò finalmente la testa, con un sorriso maligno sulle labbra:

“Sarebbe inutile. – sogghignò – Sono sicuro che non trovereste nulla. Ho in mente un piano, per far cadere in trappola il caro Sherlock. Catturato lui, avrò in mano anche Lord John e mi si spalancheranno le porte della corte.”

Anderson ricambiò il sorriso.

 

 

Sherlock stava lasciando il castello, travestito da contadino.

Aveva dormito poco, quella notte.

Come John, del resto.

Il sole splendeva alto, nel cielo di Nottingham, ma nubi di tempesta si stavano addensando all’orizzonte.


	3. Il torneo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo sceriffo di Nottingham tende la sua trappola: un torneo per premiare il miglior arciere.  
> E a fare da cerimoniere sarà John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La foresta di Sherwood vi dà il benvenuto per questo terzo capitolo della storia.  
> Temo che Mycroft non sappia perdere e che voglia vendetta.  
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo e commentando la storia.  
> Pronti ad assistere al torneo per il miglior arciere di Sherwood?  
> Buona lettura!

John stava finendo di riporre alcune cose nel baule con cui stava viaggiando.

“Lady Hudson, ha già messo via tutto?” domandò, guardandosi intorno.

“Certo, Lord John. – rispose la donna, con tono allegro – Non vedo l’ora di andare via. In questo castello si respira un’aria tetra da togliere il fiato.”

John sorrise alla donna.

La conosceva da quando era nato.

Aveva lavorato per sua madre da prima che lui nascesse ed era rimasta con lui quando, alla morte dei genitori, era stato preso in custodia da Re Riccardo.

John non ricordava i genitori, dato che li aveva persi che era molto piccolo.

Lady Hudson era sempre stata la sua famiglia.

“Faccia pure portare tutto alla carrozza. – ribatté John – Vado a salutare il padrone di casa, poi ce ne andiamo.”

“Immagino che ci fermeremo nella foresta a salutare un certo ragazzo moro.” disse Lady Hudson, con un sorriso malizioso.

John si voltò verso di lei:

“Le piace Sherlock?” chiese John, con un po’ di apprensione nella voce.

Se la donna avesse detto di no, non sarebbe cambiato molto, visto che lui amava Sherlock, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto che Lady Hudson lo avesse approvato.

Quella donna severa e tenera, allo stesso tempo, era tutta la sua famiglia e lui le era molto affezionato.

“Caro, non posso dire che io approvi una relazione fra due uomini. – rispose la donna, con un sospiro – Però ho visto la luce che illumina i tuoi occhi, quando sei con lui. Non ti ho mai visto così felice. Inoltre, ho osservato bene il nostro amico moro ed anche lui ti guarda come se tu gli fossi indispensabile, come l’aria che respira. Quindi, non posso che essere contenta che tu sia innamorato e riamato.”

Lady Hudson usava il tu con John solo quando parlavano di cose veramente personali.

Davanti a tutti e, spesso, anche quando erano soli, Lady Hudson preferiva usare il lei, per una questione di etichetta.

Se, però, si stavano confidando, prevaleva la madre che c’era in lei e l’etichetta evaporava, come neve al sole, per lasciare posto a tutto l’amore che la donna provava per quel giovane uomo che aveva allevato come se fosse stato suo figlio.

John andò verso la donna e le diede un bacio sulla fronte:

“Grazie, Lady Hudson. Per me è importante che lei mi approvi.”

“Oh, così mi fai arrossire! – sbuffò la donna, allontanandolo con una piccola spinta – Vai a salutare lo sceriffo ed andiamocene.”

John rise ed uscì.

 

 

Si diresse verso l’ufficio di Mycroft, quasi di corsa.

Voleva lasciare Nottingham il prima possibile.

Gli sembrava che una nube oscura aleggiasse sul castello.

“Lo sceriffo è dentro?” chiese alle guardie che trovò davanti alla porta.

“Certo, Lord John. – rispose uno dei due soldati – Si accomodi pure.”

John bussò leggermente alla porta.

Dall’interno provenne la voce ovattata dello sceriffo:

“Avanti.”

John aprì la porta ed entrò.

La stanza era grande ed elegantemente arredata.

Il camino era sulla sinistra ed il fuoco sembrava che stesse quasi per spegnersi.

Davanti a lui c’era una grande scrivania, a cui era seduto lo sceriffo.

Alle spalle di Mycroft, c’erano tre grandi finestre che permettevano alla luce del sole di illuminare la stanza.

A destra, oltre ad altre tre grandi finestre, c’erano due divanetti ricoperti di velluto rosso scuro.

Davanti alla scrivania, c’erano due grandi sedie.

Mycroft alzò la testa dal foglio che stava leggendo e sorrise a John:

“Lord John, buongiorno. – lo salutò, in tono cordiale – Si accomodi pure.”

Gli fece segno di sedersi su una delle sedie davanti alla scrivania.

John ricambiò il sorriso:

“Sono solo venuto a salutarla. – disse – Devo proseguire il viaggio verso la tenuta di Lord Conrad.”

Mycroft si alzò in piedi ed andò verso John:

“Non può farlo! – ribatté in tono accorato – Deve assolutamente rinviare la partenza, almeno fino a lunedì.”

“Per quale motivo? – chiese John, interdetto – Lord Conrad mi sta aspettando. Le avevo detto che avrei fatto solo una tappa, qui a Nottingham.”

Mycroft si esibì in un sorriso imbarazzato, assolutamente falso:

“Ricordo bene cosa mi abbia detto il giorno del suo arrivo. – rispose – Il fatto è che ho organizzato un torneo di tiro con l’arco per domenica prossima e ho fatto sapere che lei, in qualità di pupillo di re Riccardo, avrebbe premiato il vincitore. I concorrenti verranno anche da contee vicine e saranno sia nobili che popolani. Sa, Lord John, la gente ha bisogno di divertirsi e sapere che una persona importante come lei dedichi il proprio tempo a premiare i loro sforzi, li renderà felici ed orgogliosi.”

Gli occhi azzurri di John si fecero di ghiaccio, ma sapeva di essere stato incastrato:

“Avrebbe dovuto parlarmene prima di divulgare la notizia. – disse in tono gelido – In questo modo mi sta costringendo a cambiare i miei piani ed a rinviare la mia visita a Lord Conrad.”

“Lord Conrad ha accettato l’invito e verrà qui. – sorrise Mycroft – È entusiasta di poter partecipare al torneo. Aspira ad essere premiato da lei, Lord John, come tutti i concorrenti, del resto.”

Un brivido freddo percorse la colonna vertebrale di John.

Il torneo era una trappola per Sherlock.

Mycroft, in qualche modo, aveva capito che loro erano legati.

Sherlock era uno dei migliori arcieri che ci fossero in circolazione.

Lo sceriffo aveva organizzato il torneo per catturarlo.

John si rendeva anche conto che non poteva fare nulla per tirarsi indietro.

Il torneo era il laccio e lui stesso era l’esca per attirare Sherlock in trappola.

“Sarà un piacere premiare il miglior arciere che parteciperà alla gara.” fu costretto a dire.

Negli occhi di Mycroft balenò un lampo di soddisfazione.

“Mi dispiace solo doverle dare il fastidio di prolungare la mia permanenza presso il castello.” Aggiunse John.

“È un piacere avere un ospite come lei, Lord John. – disse Mycroft, in tono mellifluo – Sarà l’occasione per conoscerci meglio.”

John non aveva nessuna voglia di conoscere meglio quell’uomo.

Aveva amato molto Mycroft, quando, nella sua vita precedente, era stato suo padre.

Lo aveva rispettato ed ammirato, malgrado il padre avesse avuto qualche problema ad accettare il suo legame con Sherlock.

Ora, gli sembrava di avere a che fare con una persona completamente diversa ed aveva capito anche troppo bene che tipo fosse in questa esistenza.

Mycroft era un uomo intelligente, di cui era pericoloso prendersi gioco, e, soprattutto, vendicativo.

Doveva riuscire ad impedire a Sherlock di partecipare al torneo.

 

 

Nell’accampamento dei fuorilegge, Sherlock e Little Greg stavano parlando del colpo della notte prima:

“È stato bello portare via il denaro da sotto il naso di Mycroft! – stava ridendo Little Greg – Terrorizzante, perché se ci avessero scoperto ora saremmo nelle segrete del castello, ma decisamente eccitante.”

Sherlock stava preparando delle frecce e sorrideva soddisfatto:

“Fra poco arriverà John. – mormorò quasi fra sé e sé – Lo scorteremo fino dall’intermediario, per essere sicuri che nessuno gli porti via il nostro bottino.”

“O per essere sicuri che non gli succeda nulla?” chiese Little Greg, in tono malizioso.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi sul viso dell’uomo dai capelli grigi:

“Non approvi?” domandò, sulla difensiva.

Non sapeva se gli interessasse veramente la risposta.

In fin dei conti, chi erano quegli uomini per lui?

Non certo la sua famiglia.

Né degli amici.

Di quelli, Sherlock ne aveva sempre avuti pochissimi, malgrado le sue innumerevoli vite.

Però, trovava piacevole la loro compagnia.

Gli faceva sentire meno la mancanza di John.

“Non sono affari miei se sei innamorato di una donna, di un uomo o di un albero. – rispose Little Greg, con un sorriso – Posso solo dirti che sono felice per te. Si vede che vi amate e l’amore è sempre una bella cosa. Ce ne vorrebbe di più nel mondo. Forse sarebbe un posto migliore.”

Sherlock abbassò gli occhi sulla freccia a cui stava lavorando, storcendo la bocca in un lieve sorriso:

“Probabilmente hai ragione.” commentò.

Non aggiunse altro perché Alan Dimmock fece il suo ingresso nell’accampamento urlando a squarciagola:

“Sherlock! Sherlock! Guarda che cosa ho trovato!”

Consegnò a Sherlock un pezzo di carta, che l’uomo moro lesse con attenzione

 

**proclama pubblico**

**i migliori arcieri della**

**contea di Nottingham**

**e**

**delle contee vicine**

**sono invitati ad un torneo**

**che si svolgerà**

**domenica**

**presso il castello di Nottingham.**

**il vincitore sarà premiato da**

**lord john di Hogwarts**

**pupillo di re riccardo**

Sherlock rilesse il foglio che aveva in mano.

Gli occhi divennero una fessura.

“Mycroft non deve essere troppo arrabbiato, se organizza un torneo. – constatò con uno sbuffo infastidito – E John premierà il vincitore.”

“Forse non avremmo dovuto fidarci di Lord John. – commentò Little Greg – In fin dei conti, è pur sempre un nobile.”

“Mi fido di John come di me stesso. – tagliò corto Sherlock – Non metterò mai in dubbio la sua lealtà verso di me. No. Qui c’è lo zampino di Mycroft.”

 

 

Al castello di Nottingham, John era tornato alle proprie stanze, quasi di corsa.

“Lady Hudson! – chiamò, agitato – Deve disfare i bagagli.”

La donna comparve sulla soglia della stanza accanto, quella in cui lei dormiva, e lo fissò preoccupata:

“Cosa è successo?”

“Lo sceriffo di Nottingham ha organizzato un torneo di tiro con l’arco per domenica e mi ha nominato premiatore del vincitore. – spiegò in fretta, cercando gli abiti per andare a cavallo – Devo impedire a Sherlock di partecipare. Sono sicuro che Mycroft gli stia tendendo una trappola.”

“Allora ha capito che siete legati. – constatò la donna, in tono duro – Questo posto non è pericoloso solo per lui, ma anche per te. Dobbiamo andarcene. Subito.”

John si stava cambiando di abiti e si fermò, per guardarla negli occhi:

“Non posso. – ribatté, in tono deciso – Se me ne andassi, avvalorerei tutti i sospetti che Mycroft possa avere su di me. Se resto, posso distogliere lo sceriffo dalla ricerca del riscatto e farlo avere a Lord Barrigan, affinché lo porti in Terra Santa e faccia tornare Riccardo. Con lui in Inghilterra, potremo mettere fine alle angherie di Giovanni e dello sceriffo.”

La donna fissò a lungo il suo piccolo protetto.

Per quanto fosse preoccupata, era orgogliosa dell’uomo che era diventato.

“Se ti potessero vedere i tuoi poveri genitori. – mormorò, in tono dolce – Sarebbero fieri di te.”

“Grazie, Lady Hudson. – disse John, con un mezzo sorriso – Non so se sia più coraggio o incoscienza, ma non posso permettere che le cose restino così.”

“Stai andando da lui, vero?” domandò la donna, conoscendo già la risposta.

“Devo fermarlo. – annuì John – Non posso permettere che cada nelle mani di Mycroft. Tremo solo all’idea di quello che gli potrebbe fare.”

“Stai attento.” Si raccomandò Lady Hudson.

“Non si preoccupi. – rispose John – Andrà tutto bene.”

Diede un bacio veloce a Lady Hudson, appoggiando le labbra sulla sua fronte, ed uscì dalla stanza come una folata di vento.

Lady Hudson sospirò e si mise a disfare i bagagli.

“Prova a toccare il mio bambino, Mycroft caro, e ti pentirai di essere nato!” minacciò la donna a mezza voce.

 

 

John scese nel cortile, dove lo aspettavano Mike e la sua scorta personale.

Un cavallo era stato preparato appositamente per lui e stava scalpitando, pregustando il giro.

“Lord John, sta uscendo per una cavalcata?” domandò, in tono amabile, Mycroft, comparendo alle spalle di John, che si voltò verso lo sceriffo.

Mycroft stava sorridendo affabilmente, ma gli occhi erano duri e freddi come il ghiaccio.

“Dato che devo rimanere a Nottingham per qualche giorno, vorrei approfittarne per visitare i dintorni. – rispose John, cercando di essere il più indifferente possibile – Non sono mai venuto qui e mi hanno parlato di luoghi ed angoli incantevoli.”

“La foresta di Sherwood è piena di meraviglie, ma anche di pericoli. – sussurrò Mycroft – Bisogna sempre stare attenti. Le cose belle possono nascondere insidie pericolose.”

“Lo so. – ribatté John – Starò attento. Comunque, avrò la mia scorta personale, con me. Stia tranquillo che non mi accadrà nulla.”

“Oh, non ne dubito. – ribatté lo sceriffo, con un sorriso malevolo – La foresta sembra volerle molto bene.”

John ignorò il commento e salì a cavallo.

Fece un cenno di saluto e si diresse verso l’uscita del castello, seguito dai suoi uomini.

Anderson si avvicinò allo sceriffo:

“Vuole che lo segua?” chiese in un sussurro.

“No. – rispose Mycroft – Lasciamogli credere che ci abbia ingannato. Tireremo la corda con cui si impiccherà al momento giusto. E sarà più divertente, che farlo ora.”

 

 

John e la sua scorta si erano fermati nella foresta, vicino ad un torrente.

La giornata era luminosa, ma decisamente fresca.

Accesero un fuoco e vi misero a cuocere lentamente una lepre che avevano catturato durante il tragitto dal castello al torrente.

John era seduto in riva al torrente e fissava lo scorrere dell’acqua, trasparente, ma burrascosa.

Era già da un paio d’ore che si trovavano in quel luogo.

Mike si avvicinò a John, in modo discreto.

“Dimmi pure Mike.” Lo esortò John.

“Non volevo disturbare, Lord John. – si scusò Mike – Volevo solo sapere se è sicuro di volere restare qui. Potrei mandare un uomo o due nella foresta, per cercare gli uomini di Sherlock. Forse nessuno di loro è qui vicino.”

“Fidati, Mike, ci hanno già visti ed avranno riferito a Sherlock della nostra presenza qui. – sorrise John – Dobbiamo solo avere pazienza. Il loro accampamento potrebbe essere distante. È inutile percorrere la foresta in lungo ed in largo. Sherlock ci raggiungerà qui.”

“Sai che verrei ovunque tu fossi. – disse una voce dal folto della foresta – Non posso resistere al tuo richiamo.”

Sherlock emerse dal folto della foresta, sorridendo a John.

Si avvicinò, gli prese il volto fra le mani e lo baciò teneramente.

Mike si allontanò, lasciando soli John e Sherlock.

John rispose al bacio, ma si staccò subito, fissando Sherlock negli occhi con espressione decisa:

“Hai visto il bando, vero?” domandò, conoscendo già la risposta.

“Non potevo non vederlo. – rispose Sherlock – Mycroft ha fatto tappezzare ogni angolo della contea con il suo torneo per trovare il miglior arciere.”

“E tu sei troppo intelligente, per non aver capito che si tratti di una trappola. – concluse John – Dimmi che le cose stanno così e che non parteciperai alla gara. Assicurami che non sei così incosciente e sprovveduto da pensare di poter sfidare, un’altra volta, Mycroft in casa sua, pensando di farla ancora franca.”

Sherlock fissò John a lungo negli occhi.

Quegli occhi di un azzurro così intenso, ma tanto preoccupati per lui.

“Proprio perché tutti sappiamo che è una trappola, io dovrei partecipare al torneo.” Disse Sherlock, parlando lentamente.

“Tu sei pazzo! – sbottò John – Dopo quello che è accaduto, se tu ti presentassi a Nottingham e venissi catturato, Mycroft ti farebbe a pezzi. Non ti permetterò di farlo.”

“Oh, non me lo permetterai? – chiese Sherlock, malizioso – Cosa hai intenzione di fare? Legarmi? Potrebbe anche essere divertente, sai?”

John lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

La battuta di Sherlock non lo faceva assolutamente ridere.

“Noi abbiamo il riscatto e dobbiamo farlo avere all’intermediario. – disse Sherlock, in tono serio – Mycroft sta facendo sorvegliare strettamente i confini della contea ed ogni valico percorribile con un carro, oltre a perquisire ogni trasporto che cerchi di uscire. Però, domenica ha teso questa trappola per me ed avrà bisogno di impiegare molti uomini per prendermi. Sarà costretto a togliere dei soldati dai confini. In questo modo, il convoglio con il riscatto potrà passare.”

“Hai ragione. – concordò John, in tono secco – Però, non è necessario che tu partecipi al torneo. Mycroft leverà le guardie dai confini, in tutti i casi. Non hai bisogno di correre tanti rischi.”

“Se Mycroft capisse che non sto partecipando alla gara, farebbe in tempo a ripristinare le guardie ai confini prima che riuscissimo a passare.” Insisté Sherlock.

“È un piano stupido.” Sibilò John, furioso.

“Sai che ho ragione. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono dolce – Inoltre, se ti ha scelto per premiare il vincitore, vuol dire che sa che siamo legati. Tu sei nelle sue mani, solo ed indifeso.”

“Sono il pupillo di Re Riccardo. – gli ricordò John – Non può farmi nulla. Torcermi un capello sarebbe pericoloso anche per lui.”

“Non conterei troppo sulla protezione di un re prigioniero in un paese lontano. – mormorò Sherlock – Nel castello non hai alleati e sarebbe troppo facile, per un uomo senza scrupoli come Mycroft, organizzare un incidente ed ucciderti. No, il mio piano è l’unico che abbia un senso. Io parteciperò al torneo e Little Greg porterà il riscatto al tuo intermediario.”

“Cosa posso fare o dire per farti cambiare idea?” domandò John, in tono disperato.

Sherlock appoggiò una mano su una guancia di John.

“Mi dispiace, ma non abbiamo altra scelta.” Rispose, in tono tenero.

John prese la mano di Sherlock con la sua e chiuse gli occhi.

La disperazione che lo aveva travolto era enorme e gli pesava tutta sul cuore, ma Sherlock aveva ragione.

Almeno in parte.

“E, poi, non permetterei mai ad Anderson di ricevere il bacio riservato al vincitore da parte del pupillo del re.” Continuò Sherlock con una traccia di sorriso nella voce.

“Non bacerei mai Anderson, nemmeno se fosse l’ultimo essere vivente sulla faccia della Terra!” borbottò John.

“Lo spero bene!” scoppiò a ridere Sherlock.

John rise con lui, ma in modo amaro.

Stavano per consegnarsi nelle mani di Mycroft, pur di far arrivare il riscatto in Terra Santa.

John pregò affinché un piccolo miracolo li salvasse.

“Farò partire subito Lady Hudson. – mormorò John – Lei conosce molto bene l’intermediario e Lord Barrigan si fiderà di Little Greg, se lei sarà presente.”

Sherlock annuì.

Stavano rischiando veramente tanto.

Sperava solo che ne valesse la pena.

 

 

John salutò Sherlock e ritornò al castello di Nottingham.

Nel cortile c’erano già i primi arcieri che si stavano iscrivendo al torneo.

“Sarò io quello che Lord John premierà!” gridò Anderson, mentre John gli passava accanto.

“Peccato che non sia una bella ragazza o ti potresti far dare un bacetto.” Sghignazzò un altro uomo.

L’ondata di risate fece arrossire John per la rabbia, ma non reagì.

“Chissà – insinuò Anderson, in tono maligno – Potrei sempre provare a vedere se esista qualche differenza fra baciare un uomo o una donna!”

Mike stava per reagire, ma John lo bloccò con lo sguardo.

Superarono velocemente il piccolo gruppo di arcieri ghignanti e lasciarono i cavalli nelle scuderie.

John arrivò nelle proprie stanze e trovò Lady Hudson che lo stava aspettando in trepidante attesa:

“È andato tutto bene? – chiese ansiosa – Nessuno vi ha seguiti?”

“Stia tranquilla, Lady Hudson, è andato tutto bene. – rispose John, con un sorriso – Fra poco arriverà un messaggero di Lady Patterson. Le chiederà di raggiungerla, perché non si sente bene. Lei andrà.”

“Assolutamente no! – sbottò la donna, in tono deciso – Non ti lascerò solo in questo spettrale castello per nessun motivo!”

“Invece lo farà e per un motivo importantissimo. – la contraddisse John – Mentre ci sarà il torneo, Little Greg consegnerà il riscatto a Lord Barrigan, in modo che lo porti in Terra Santa. Il vecchio lord è fedelissimo a Re Riccardo, ma è un uomo molto guardingo e sospettoso. Non vorrei che qualcosa andasse storto. È per questo che lei andrà con Little Greg e spiegherà tutto a Lord Barrigan. Lei sa come prenderlo ed andrà tutto bene.”

La donna lo fissò, preoccupata:

“Tu rimarresti qui da solo.” Disse, con un filo di voce.

“Ci sarà Mike a proteggermi. – le sorrise John – Inoltre, non penso che Mycroft mi farebbe mai del male.”

Gli occhi di Lady Hudson divennero due fessure:

“Che ci provi! – sibilò – Se ti torcesse anche solo un capello, canterà con voce da soprano per il resto della sua vita!”

John riuscì a trattenere una risata.

In quel momento, qualcuno bussò alla porta.

“Avanti!” invitò John.

La porta si aprì e Mycroft entrò nella stanza:

“Mi fa piacere che sia tornato sano e salvo dalla sua cavalcata, Lord John. – esordì lo sceriffo, con un sorriso gelido – Sono venuto ad informarla che c’è un messaggero di Lady Patterson che desidera vedervi.”

“Grazie. – rispose John, in tono cortese – Può farlo accomodare.”

Mycroft si affacciò alla porta e fece un cenno a qualcuno.

Un giovane messaggero entrò, profondendosi in un inchino:

“Lady Patterson avrebbe bisogno dell’assistenza di Lady Hudson per un piccolo problema di salute.” Disse.

“Non posso lasciare Lord John da solo!” sbottò Lady Hudson.

“Se Lady Patterson chiede la sua assistenza, deve essere un problema serio.” Ribatté John.

“Non si preoccupi per Lord John. – intervenne Mycroft, con il suo tipico sorriso freddo – Mi assicurerò personalmente che non gli accada niente e che non gli manchi nulla.”

Lady Hudson gli lanciò un’occhiata gelida:

“Sarà meglio! – sibilò, poi si voltò verso John – Caro, è sicuro che può fare anche senza di me?”

“Sicurissimo. – le sorrise John – Vada. Ci ritroveremo da Lady Patterson lunedì, alla fine del torneo.”

La donna sospirò rassegnata.

Preparò velocemente un piccolo bagaglio e si diresse nel cortile interno del castello, dove la attendevano la carrozza ed un paio di soldati di scorta.

Lady Hudson li guardò con profonda disapprovazione:

“Dovrebbero rimanere qui con te!” sussurrò.

“Sarebbe sospetto se non le dessi una scorta. – ribatté John, sempre sussurrando – Andrà tutto bene.”

Lady Hudson appoggiò una mano sulla guancia di John, come poche ore prima aveva fatto Sherlock:

“Spero che sappiate cosa stiate facendo.” Mormorò.

Diede un bacio in fronte a John e salì sulla carrozza.

John la guardò uscire, tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta, Lady Hudson sarebbe stata al sicuro.

 

 

Domenica arrivò anche troppo in fretta.

John aveva dovuto trascorrere altre cene con Mycroft, cercando di evitare le proposte di Jeanette.

Non si era più recato nella foresta.

Sperava ancora che Sherlock avesse cambiato idea, ma in cuor suo sapeva che non fosse possibile.

L’autunno stava regalando ancora giornate luminose e soleggiate, anche se decisamente fredde.

Anche la domenica del torneo, il tempo non tradì le aspettative.

La giornata era soleggiata e quasi calda, con vento assente ed un cielo azzurro sgombro di nuvole.

Il torneo sarebbe durato tutta la giornata.

Era stato montato un piccolo palco coperto per ospitare John, Mycroft, Jeanette e qualche nobile che non partecipasse alla gara, ma volesse assistervi.

Davanti al palco era stato allestito un grande spiazzo con i bersagli circolari.

Ogni bersaglio aveva dei cerchi concentrici, di colori diversi, che sottolineavano la difficoltà di centrarlo ed attribuivano punteggi diversi, a seconda di dove la freccia colpisse.

Il centro era di colore giallo e, decisamente, era il punto più difficile da centrare.

Intorno allo spiazzo della gara, c’erano delle transenne di legno, dietro le quali il popolo di Nottingham poteva tifare per i vari arcieri, a seconda della provenienza, della simpatia o dell’avvenenza.

Si erano iscritti sessanta concorrenti, provenienti da Nottingham e dalle contee limitrofe.

Molti erano soldati o nobili, ma c’erano anche alcuni popolani che volevano provare l’ebbrezza del torneo.

Il premio che John avrebbe dovuto consegnare era una somma di denaro che poteva fare gola un po’ a tutti.

I sessanta arcieri erano stati suddivisi in dodici gruppi da cinque.

Ognuno di loro aveva sei tiri a disposizione.

Alcuni arcieri dimostrarono fin da subito la loro straordinaria bravura, mentre altri vennero anche derisi dal pubblico, avendone messo a rischio l’incolumità fisica con dei tiri che avevano mancato il bersaglio.

I migliori quattro di ogni gruppo passarono al turno successivo, sempre divisi in dodici gruppi, ma stavolta composti da quattro arcieri.

Con sempre a disposizione sei tiri per dimostrare la propria bravura, da questo turno passarono al successivo i tre migliori di ogni gruppo.

Era arrivato il momento di fare una pausa.

Gli arcieri di scarso livello erano stati tutti eliminati ed erano rimasti concorrenti che stavano rendendo davvero interessante la gara.

Fra essi, c’era un uomo alto, decisamente in carne, con lunghi capelli neri e ricci tenuti fermi da una bandana nera.

I vestiti erano una maglia dalle maniche larghe e fermate ai polsi da elastici, un giubbetto aperto sulla pancia prominente ed una mantella larga che cadevano sulla calzamaglia aderente che lasciava intravedere dei muscoli decisamente fuori allenamento.

Tutti i pezzi di abbigliamento e gli stivali erano completamente neri:

“Perché mi slanciano la figura!” sghignazzava l’uomo, che era anche abbronzato, come se fosse stato a lungo in un luogo con molto sole.

La sua caratteristica principale, però, era la benda che gli copriva un occhio, facendo sì che tutto l’insieme  desse all’uomo un aspetto da pirata.

“L’ho lasciato in una battaglia!” aveva risposto l’uomo, con voce roca, a chi avesse chiesto cosa gli fosse accaduto.

L’altro occhio, invece, era sanissimo ed era di un azzurro così chiaro da sembrare acqua trasparente.

Il grasso arciere, con un passato forse da pirata, diceva di chiamarsi William da Bath e di essere di passaggio, di ritorno da un viaggio in Francia.

John avrebbe riconosciuto quegli occhi fra milioni di altri e sperò che per Mycroft non fosse lo stesso.

 

 

Durante la pausa dal torneo, gli spettatori nobili si ritrovarono intorno ad un tavolo per un pasto leggero.

“Allora, Lord John, – chiese Mycroft, in tono indifferente, mentre sorseggiava una coppa di vino – secondo lei, chi vincerà il nostro trofeo?”

“Non saprei, sceriffo. – rispose John, in tono conviviale – Ci sono alcuni arcieri decisamente bravi che possono contendersi il premio. Anderson e Lord Conrad, però, mi sembrano i vincitori più plausibili.”

“È un vero peccato che al torneo non possano partecipare i fuorilegge. – ribatté Mycroft – Mi hanno detto che Sherlock Hood, come si fa chiamare ora il figlio del povero Lord Thomas di Loxley, sia un ottimo arciere. Lo ha mai conosciuto?”

John cercò di controllare la tensione e fece finta di riflettere sul nome:

“Sherlock? – ripeté – Che nome buffo. Mi ricorderei se avessi conosciuto qualcuno con un nome così.”

“Già. – sogghignò Mycroft – Lo credo anche io.”

 

 

La gara riprese subito dopo pranzo.

I trentasei concorrenti rimasti, sempre divisi in dodici gruppi, ora da tre, si affrontarono in un duello esaltante.

William di Bath si classificava sempre come ultimo del proprio gruppo, ma il suo percorso continuava imperterrito.

La gente del popolo aveva iniziato a fare il tifo per lui, dato che faceva battute salaci sugli altri concorrenti, mettendone in imbarazzo diversi, soprattutto fra i militari o quelli di nobili natali.

Vi furono altri due turni, al termine dei quali rimasero i sei finalisti: Anderson, Lord Conrad, Lord Baylies, Shelley e Foster, che erano altri due arcieri del corpo di guardia dello sceriffo, e William di Bath.

Ogni concorrente aveva davanti a sé un bersaglio.

Si alzò un leggero alito di vento, che rese la gara più difficile, ma anche più entusiasmante.

Dopo i primi sei tiri, Lord Baylies, Shelley e Foster furono eliminati.

Vennero tolti tutti i bersagli, lasciandone uno solo sul terreno di gara.

Ora non era più possibile sbagliare.

I concorrenti avevano solo due tiri per dimostrare chi fosse il migliore.

L’ordine di tiro fu deciso in base al punteggio ottenuto fino a quel momento.

Il primo era Anderson, seguito da Lord Conrad, con William di Bath sempre buon ultimo.

Il primo colpo di Anderson andò a colpire il cerchio più interno, sul lato sinistro.

Il tiro di Lord Conrad si piazzò nel cerchio più esterno.

William di Bath si posizionò davanti al bersaglio e tirò la propria freccia nello stesso cerchio colpito da Anderson, anche se dal lato opposto.

Tutti capirono, a questo punto, che la sfida sarebbe stata fra Anderson e William.

Per il suo secondo turno, Anderson si concentrò al massimo e colpì il centro del bersaglio.

Un’ovazione si levò da parte dei soldati di Mycroft, per il colpo fantastico del loro capo.

Lord Conrad, ormai fuori dai giochi, colpì il cerchio più interno, posizionando la propria freccia vicina a quella di William.

Ora era il turno dell’uomo con la benda.

John pregò che sbagliasse.

Invece, William di Bath tirò la freccia che andò a colpire il centro, spezzando in due quella di Anderson.

Un’enorme urlo accompagnò la realizzazione che l’uomo con la benda avesse vinto la gara.

Il popolo gioì, urlando, fischiando ed applaudendo.

William di Bath salutò con la mano e si diresse verso il palco, per ricevere il premio dalle mani del pupillo del re.

 

 

John si alzò, pronto a consegnare il sacchetto con le monete.

Mycroft ed Anderson si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa.

“Vorrei vedere cosa c’è sotto quella benda.” Disse Anderson.

Si avvicinò velocemente a William e, prima che questi potesse impedirlo, gli strappò la benda, rivelando un secondo occhio decisamente sano.

Leggermente accecato, Sherlock si coprì gli occhi, ma reagì comunque, dando una gomitata in faccia ad Anderson, che finì in terra.

“Arrestate Sherlock Hood!” ordinò Mycroft, con un ringhio rabbioso.

Alcuni soldati si avventarono su Sherlock, ma furono meno di quelli che Mycroft sperava, perché gli altri erano impegnati a tenere a bada il popolo, che stava cercando di sfondare le barricate per aiutare il ladro della foresta.

Sherlock stava per avere la meglio sugli avversari e dirigersi verso l’uscita, quando lo raggiunse la voce gelida di Mycroft:

“Fai un’altra mossa e il pupillo di Re Riccardo troverà ospitalità nella fredda terra di Nottingham.”

Sherlock si voltò verso il palco.

Gli uomini dello sceriffo avevano sopraffatto Mike e l’altra guardia del corpo di John.

Mycroft in persona stava tenendo la lama di un pugnale alla gola di John.

Sherlock si bloccò ed impallidì.

John fissò i propri occhi color dell’oceano in quelli trasparenti di Sherlock, facendogli un cenno di no con la testa, come esortandolo, in silenzio, a non arrendersi, a scappare.

Facendo quel movimento, però, il pugnale affilato di Mycroft scalfì la pelle bianca della gola di John, causandone un rivolo di sangue.

A quella vista, Sherlock alzò le braccia sopra la testa e si inginocchiò.

“Cosa vi salta in mente di minacciare il pupillo del Re!” gridò Lord Conrad.

“Lord John ha tradito il Re, schierandosi con chi lo ha consegnato ai nostri nemici. – ribatté Mycroft – Sherlock e John, insieme, mi hanno sottratto il riscatto, per spenderlo per vivere la loro oscena relazione. Se Re Riccardo non potrà più tornare dal popolo che lo ama tanto, sarà solo per colpa di questi due pervertiti.”

Le parole di Mycroft gelarono la folla.

Intanto, i suoi soldati avevano sopraffatto e legato Sherlock.

“Portatelo nelle segrete.” Ordinò con un ghigno soddisfatto.

“Lord Conrad, vuole difendere ancora Lord John ed essere accusato di complicità?” domandò in tono insinuante.

L’uomo fissò lo sceriffo con sguardo gelido.

Sapeva che Mycroft aveva mentito, conosceva perfettamente il piano di John, ma non poteva farsi catturare anche lui.

L’unica possibilità di salvezza per John e Sherlock era data dal fatto che vi fossero loro alleati liberi di agire, fuori dal controllo del Principe Giovanni Senza Terra e di Mycroft, Sceriffo di Nottingham:

“Naturalmente credo alla sua parola. – rispose, quindi, Lord Conrad in tono duro – Le ricordo, però, che solo un gruppo di Pari può giudicare le azioni di Lord John, non certo lei.”

“Lo so, Lord Conrad, ma grazie per avermelo ricordato. – ribatté Mycroft, facendo un leggero inchino con la testa – Infatti, non rinchiuderò Lord John nelle segrete, come ho ordinato di fare con Sherlock, ma lo terrò come mio gradito e sorvegliatissimo ospite, fino a quando non sarà giudicato da un tribunale di suoi Pari.”

Lord Conrad annuì e fece cenno alla propria scorta di prepararsi a partire.

Non avrebbe trascorso la notte a Nottingham.

Sherlock venne trascinato nelle galere.

John fu rinchiuso, solo, nelle proprie stanze, mentre i soli due uomini che gli erano rimasti di scorta venivano buttati in prigione.

Lord Conrad ed il popolo lasciarono Nottingham.

Le nubi si addensarono sul castello ed una pioggia insistente iniziò a cadere, insieme alle tenebre.

 

 

Lontano da Nottingham, Lady Hudson e Little Greg stavano osservando la nave di Lord Barrigan allontanarsi all’orizzonte.

Erano riusciti a consegnargli il riscatto e l’uomo era salpato immediatamente per la Terra Santa.

Il ritorno di Re Riccardo si stava facendo più vicino.

E con lui, sarebbero tornate libertà e giustizia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In ogni versione conosciuta di Robin Hood, alla fine del torneo, che lui vince, viene fatto prigioniero.  
> È vero che questo è Sherlock Hood e non Robin Hood, ma questa parte non si poteva proprio cambiare.  
> Nel prossimo capitolo arriverà, quindi, la parte più angst della storia.
> 
> Aspetto i vostri commenti.  
> E venerdì vi do appuntamento per l’ultimo capitolo di “Sherlock Hood”!  
> Ciao!


	4. Il matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John è costretto a scendere a patti con Mycroft per salvare Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco la fine di questa ottava parte di “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)”.  
> Spero che l’escursione di Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Greg, Mrs Hudson ed Anderson nella foresta di Sherwood vi sia piaciuta.  
> Questa parte è un po’ più angst delle altre, ma non disperate.  
> Può non sembrare, ma il lieto fine piace anche a me! (ogni tanto …)  
> Buona lettura!

Fino alla domenica in cui si era svolto il torneo, l’autunno inglese era stato soleggiato ed abbastanza mite.

Dopo quel giorno, che aveva visto Sherlock e John finire, indifesi, nelle grinfie di un vendicativo Mycroft, sembrava che il cielo stesse piangendo tutte le lacrime che gli abitanti di Nottingham erano costretti a nascondere, per non essere accusati di tradimento ed essere gettati nelle oscure segrete del castello.

John era stato rinchiuso nelle stanze che occupava da quando era arrivato a Nottingham e non poteva ricevere nessuno.

La porta era chiusa a chiave e costantemente sorvegliata da due soldati armati.

Mycroft non era mai andato da lui, anche se John aveva chiesto ripetutamente di poter conferire con lui.

Le uniche persone che vedeva, erano i soldati che gli portavano da mangiare, ma che non si relazionavano con il prigioniero.

John trascorreva il proprio tempo fra il letto e la scrivania, leggendo o pensando a cosa dire, se Mycroft avesse deciso di presentarsi.

Non era tanto preoccupato per se stesso.

Era pur sempre il pupillo di Re Riccardo e la sua posizione lo proteggeva dal subire torture fisiche.

Invece, per Sherlock, era tutta un’altra cosa.

Sherlock era stato privato del proprio titolo e delle terre, quindi lo Sceriffo era autorizzato a fargli qualsiasi cosa ritenesse opportuna per ottenere le informazioni che voleva.

Inoltre, Sherlock era un ladro e si era fatto beffe di Mycroft, sottraendogli l’oro raccolto per pagare il riscatto per Re Riccardo.

Poco importava che Giovanni Senza Terra e lo Sceriffo di Nottingham non avessero nessuna intenzione di utilizzare quel denaro per far tornare in patria Cuor di Leone.

Anzi, proprio per questo, la beffa era ancora maggiore.

Il Principe e lo Sceriffo dovevano recuperarlo ed impedire che il riscatto fosse pagato.

Per questo motivo, Sherlock era stato rinchiuso nelle segrete, dove lo Sceriffo assisteva, indifferente, alle torture a cui lo sottoponeva Anderson per farsi rivelare dove fosse il bottino che aveva sottratto a Mycroft.

 

 

La frusta sibilò nell’aria stagnante della segreta, andando a colpire la schiena di Sherlock.

La pelle, sollecitata da altre decine di colpi precedenti, si ruppe, formando una striscia di sangue.

Sherlock non poté trattenere l’urlo.

Non sapeva da quanto tempo stesse andando avanti tutto ciò.

Non sapeva che giorno fosse.

Non sapeva se fosse giorno, pomeriggio, sera o notte.

Nelle segrete non c’erano finestre.

Nelle segrete non arrivava la luce del sole, l’odore della pioggia o il brillare delle stelle.

Nelle segrete regnavano la disperazione, il dolore, la rassegnazione e la morte.

 “È tutto quello che riesci a fare? – Sherlock derise Anderson – Lo sai che tua moglie ti tradisce con lo stalliere?”

“Cosa stai dicendo! – urlò Anderson – Mia moglie non mi tradisce!”

“Sei proprio stupido, lo sai Anderson? – Sherlock scosse la testa, sghignazzando come se non gli stesse accadendo nulla – Te la stanno facendo sotto il naso e non te ne accorgi nemmeno!”

La frusta sibilò ancora nell’aria, rompendo un altro lembo di pelle.

Stavolta Sherlock riuscì a trattenere l’urlo di dolore.

“Non li hai visti durante il torneo? – Sherlock continuò a canzonare Anderson – Mentre tu infilavi le frecce nel bersaglio, lo stalliere infilava quella cosa che ha fra le gambe dentro tua moglie. Se avessi guardato la piega del vestito e l’espressione estasiata sul viso di tua moglie te ne saresti accorto anche tu. Oppure hai pensato che fosse così accaldata ed ansante per la tua gara?”

Anderson divenne furioso.

Prese un ferro arroventato dal braciere acceso, posto accanto a Sherlock, e lo sbatté con decisione contro il costato del prigioniero.

Sherlock urlò.

Urlò come non aveva mai fatto.

Il dolore era lancinante, insopportabile, feroce come il fuoco che consumava la sua carne.

Sherlock urlò.

Urlò talmente forte che lo sentirono in tutto il castello.

Un urlo disperato e di dolore così intenso che fermò il cuore di John.

L’urlo proveniva da lontano.

Il suono era giunto nella sua stanza ovattato.

La voce era distorta ed irriconoscibile.

John, però, sapeva che quella era la voce di Sherlock.

Si alzò dal letto ed iniziò a battere i pugni contro la porta:

“Aprite! Fatemi parlare con Mycroft! Gli dirò tutto quello che vuole sapere! Aprite! Smettetela di torturare Sherlock! Fermatevi e vi darò tutto quello che vorrete!”

Le sue suppliche accorate caddero nel vuoto.

Nessuno si presentò a parlare con lui.

Le urla cessarono.

Il castello tornò silenzioso.

Si sentiva solo l’ululare del vento.

John si lasciò scivolare in terra.

Non vedeva via d’uscita da quell’incubo.

 

 

Stanco degli scarsi risultati di Anderson, Mycroft decise di giocare il tutto per tutto.

La porta della stanza di John si aprì senza che qualcuno avesse bussato.

John era sdraiato sul letto, perfettamente vestito.

Da quando era stato fatto prigioniero, si era cambiato di abito, ma evitava di farsi sorprendere senza vestiti.

Mycroft entrò con un’espressione truce sul volto:

“Mi segua, Lord John. – ordinò, in tono imperioso – Voglio che assista ad una cosa.”

John si alzò repentinamente:

“Dove è Sherlock? – chiese, in tono deciso – Cosa gli state facendo?”

“Mi segua e lo scoprirà, Lord John. – rispose Mycroft, fissandolo con uno sguardo rapace e freddo – Se glielo dicessi prima, le rovinerei la sorpresa!”

John lo seguì, senza fare commenti.

Si diressero verso la parte più interna del castello ed iniziarono a scendere.

Le grandi scalinate luminose della dimora, lasciarono presto il posto a scale a chiocciola strette e malamente illuminate da scarse candele.

John doveva prestare molta attenzione a dove mettesse i piedi, per non correre il rischio di cadere.

Arrivarono finalmente in fondo, sbucando in un corridoio altrettanto male illuminato, pervaso da un odore nauseabondo, che sembrava un misto di sangue, escrementi, vomito, sudore e carne in putrefazione.

Mycroft si voltò a studiare John, che, però, riuscì a mantenere un’espressione neutra.

Attraversarono il corridoio, talmente stretto che permetteva il passaggio di una persona alla volta, e sbucarono in un ampio locale, ai cui lati erano presenti delle porte in ferro battuto.

Le porte erano alte e strette e tutte chiuse.

Da dietro alcune di quelle porte, arrivavano voci supplicanti che chiedevano, acqua, cibo o pietà.

Alcuni invocavano persino la morte.

Un moto di pietà pervase il cuore di John, che sentì salire da dentro una rabbia quasi incontrollata verso lo sceriffo ed i suoi uomini.

John, comunque, continuò a tacere ed a seguire Mycroft, verso un’altra stanza presente alla fine del corridoio che stavano percorrendo.

L’altra camera era scura, con al centro un braciere.

Alle pareti erano appesi tutti gli attrezzi utilizzati per torturare i prigionieri.

Di alcuni di essi John ignorava il fine, ma non ardeva dal desiderio di scoprire a cosa servissero.

Gli occhi di John si abituarono all’oscurità della stanza e notò che vicino al braciere c’era qualcosa appeso a delle catene che scendevano dal soffitto.

Con un tuffo di orrore al cuore, John riconobbe la “cosa” appesa alle catene: il fuoco tremolante del braciere illuminava il corpo magrissimo e martoriato di Sherlock.

Malgrado la scarsa luce, John vide la ferite provocate dalla frusta e le bruciature causate dai ferri ardenti, che risaltavano rosse, sulla pelle bianca e morbida che aveva accarezzato e baciato.

“Cosa gli avete fatto!” chiese, con lo voce strozzata.

Mycroft si avvicinò a John e gli sussurrò nell’orecchio:

“Farebbe prima a chiedermi cosa non gli abbiamo fatto, Lord John. – rispose, in tono divertito – Sarebbe sorpreso dallo scoprire quale fantasia abbia manifestato Anderson nel trovare nuove torture a cui sottoporre il suo caro amico Sherlock.”

In quel momento, il corpo appeso di mosse, come se il proprietario stesse cercando di voltarsi verso le voci degli uomini che avevano appena parlato.

John cercò di andare da Sherlock, ma venne subito immobilizzato da due soldati.

Non tentò di divincolarsi, perché sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile, ma guardò Mycroft in modo furioso.

Lo Sceriffo di Nottingham non fu per nulla impressionato dallo sguardo di John, anzi, sorrise divertito:

“Può incenerirmi con lo sguardo quanto vuole, Lord John. – sogghignò, in tono maligno – Tanto la situazione non cambierà. Voi due siete miei prigionieri ed io posso farvi tutto quello che voglio.”

“Allora stacchi Sherlock da quelle catene e ci metta me. – lo sfidò John – Vediamo se può **_davvero_** fare tutto quello che vuole.”

Il ghigno scomparve dalle labbra di Mycroft, il cui viso divenne scuro.

Sapeva che non poteva toccare John.

Anche se fosse stato dichiarato traditore del regno, era pur sempre il pupillo di Re Riccardo e non poteva essere trattato come un qualsiasi altro nobile degradato.

John aveva segnato un piccolo punto a proprio favore, anche se non voleva dire molto.

“Cosa vuole da noi?” domandò, in tono più mite.

“Come se non lo sapeste! – sibilò Mycroft, furioso – Dove è il riscatto!”

“Il denaro del riscatto è stato consegnato a chi di dovere perché lo portasse in Terra Santa. – rispose John – Presto Re Riccardo tornerà in Inghilterra.”

L’espressione sul viso di Mycroft si trasformò in una maschera imperscrutabile.

John non riusciva a capire se la notizia avesse migliorato o peggiorato le loro condizioni.

Il cervello di Mycroft stava elaborando le informazioni ricevute.

Se John stava dicendo la verità, e non aveva motivo per dubitarne, Re Riccardo stava per tornare.

Lui era sempre stato protetto da Giovanni Senza Terra, ma il ritorno del re avrebbe reso vano ogni potere del principe.

Anzi, lo avrebbe rovinato insieme a lui.

Doveva legarsi, in qualche modo, a qualcuno che fosse così vicino al re, da permettergli di conservare la sua posizione anche nel caso in cui Giovanni fosse caduto in disgrazia.

Mycroft fissò John con un sorriso beffardo.

Aveva davanti a sé la soluzione al suo problema.

“Le propongo un patto, Lord John. – disse Mycroft – Io lascerò andare Sherlock, sano e salvo, se lei accetterà di sposare mia nipote Jeanette e di garantire per la mia incolumità e per la conservazione della mia posizione, nel momento in cui Re Riccardo dovesse tornare.”

“Va bene.” rispose John, immediatamente.

“NO!” urlò Sherlock.

Anderson fece sibilare la frusta, colpendo la schiena di Sherlock e provocando un’altra striscia di sangue.

John tentò di divincolarsi dalla stretta dei soldati, per aggredire Anderson:

“BASTA! – gridò, furioso – Ho accettato il patto, lo fermi!”

“Ho la sua parola d’onore, Lord John?” domandò Mycroft, con voce tesa.

Anderson colpì nuovamente Sherlock con la frusta.

“Sì, ha la mia parola d’onore! – rispose John, in tono disperato, mentre Sherlock tentava di non gridare – Giuro di sposare sua nipote e di proteggere lei e la sua posizione, se nessuno impedirà le nozze.”

“Crede che qualcuno riuscirà ad impedire questo matrimonio? – chiese Mycroft con un ghigno beffardo – Non la lascerò andare da nessuna parte, Lord John. E le nozze si svolgeranno quanto prima.”

“Non prima di un paio di mesi. – ribatté John, in tono deciso – E solo se Sherlock sarà libero.”

Lo sguardo di John era fiero e duro.

Mycroft valutò se fosse il caso di accettare questa clausola.

Si voltò a guardare Sherlock.

Non si sarebbe ripreso in fretta.

Inoltre, l’unico che avrebbe potuto impedire le nozze era Re Riccardo, che non sarebbe mai potuto arrivare prima due mesi richiesti da John.

“Abbiamo il nostro patto. – dichiarò infine – Lo metteremo nero su bianco, in modo che non possa tirarsi indietro.”

Anderson frustò ancora Sherlock.

“Abbiamo concluso un patto! – gridò John, furente – È questo il suo modo di rispettarlo?”

Mycroft lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco ad Anderson, che non si scompose più di tanto:

“Chiedo scusa, Sceriffo. – disse, scrollando le spalle – Non avevo capito che aveste concluso un accordo.”

“Lo liberi.” pretese John.

“Dopo che avrà firmato l’accordo.” ribatté Mycroft.

“Non credo che ci voglia molto.” insisté John.

Lo Sceriffo fece un cenno ad una guardia che corse a chiamare il segretario di Mycroft.

L’uomo scese nelle segrete con carta, penna e calamaio.

Il segretario era anziano ed un po’ ingobbito, con radi capelli grigi.

Sembrava che si fosse infilato gli abiti in fretta e furia.

L’espressione era quella di una persona che avrebbe voluto essere ovunque, tranne che lì.

Lo Sceriffo gli dettò i termini del patto.

“Ne voglio una copia anche per me.” disse John.

“Non si fida di me, Lord John?” chiese Mycroft, sarcastico.

“Preferisco avere qualcosa in mano anche io. – ribadì John – Penso che sia una sicurezza per entrambi, non crede?”

Mycroft annuì, concedendo al segretario di trascrivere una seconda copia del patto.

Prima di firmarle, John le lesse accuratamente, per essere sicuro che fossero identiche.

“Ora lo liberi.” disse John.

“Immagino che lo voglia nel suo alloggio, vero?” domandò Mycroft, in tono malizioso.

“È l’unico posto in cui sono sicuro che non gli farete altro male. – ribatté John, facendo finta di non aver capito cosa avesse voluto sottintendere lo Sceriffo – Inoltre, appena potrà viaggiare, lo manderete da Lord Conrad, con gli uomini della mia scorta personale.”

“Sarà fatto come desidera.” accordò Mycroft, in tono magnanimo.

 

 

Le guardie staccarono Sherlock dalle catene, sotto lo sguardo attento e vigile di John.

Con calma e lentezza, i soldati trascinarono Sherlock fino alla stanza di John e lo depositarono sul letto.

“Portate acqua calda e pezze di cotone.” Ordinò John, senza tante cerimonie.

I soldati borbottarono, ma obbedirono all’ordine.

John aveva adagiato in maniera più confortevole Sherlock sul letto.

Cominciò a lavargli delicatamente la schiena, facendo attenzione a pulire attentamente le ferite provocate dalla frusta, affinché non facessero infezione.

Sherlock si trovava in uno stato di semi incoscienza e si lamentava.

“Va tutto bene, amore mio. – gli sussurrava John – Nessuno ti farà altro male. Non lo permetterò.”

Lo girò e ripeté le stesse azioni sul torace.

Poi, bendò Sherlock, in modo che le ferite non rimanessero scoperte.

Con delicatezza lo infilò sotto le spesse coperte.

“John … – mormorò Sherlock – … non accettare il patto … non fidarti di Mycroft … non è tuo padre …”

John accarezzò il volto di Sherlock e sentì che aveva la febbre.

Si spogliò completamente e si infilò lui stesso sotto le coperte.

Appoggiò la schiena ai cuscini e prese Sherlock fra le braccia, facendogli posare la testa al proprio petto e  cullandolo.

Sherlock tremava leggermente, a causa della febbre alta.

Avvertendo la presenza di John, si rannicchiò fra le sue braccia:

“Non lasciarmi … ti amo più della mia vita … farei qualsiasi cosa perché tu fossi al sicuro …”

John sorrise.

Mise delicatamente le labbra alla fronte di Sherlock, lasciandovi piccoli e teneri baci.

“Anche io ti amo più della mia vita. – sussurrò John – E farò qualunque cosa in mio potere, affinché non ti succeda nulla di male … né in questa né in nessuna altra vita. Spero che tu ti rimetta presto, così potrò mandarti via. Potrai andare da Lord Conrad. E sarai in salvo.”

John sentiva il respiro affannato ed il calore dell’alito di Sherlock sul proprio petto.

Continuò a cullare il moro fuorilegge, tenendo le labbra sulla fronte dell’altro e canticchiando una canzoncina che Lady Hudson gli cantava quando era malato da bambino.

Il fuoco crepitava tranquillo nel camino.

All’esterno, il vento ululava, facendo riecheggiare un suono cupo fra le fronde della foresta di Sherwood.

 

 

“Ho ancora la febbre! – gemette Sherlock – Non puoi volere che mi metta in viaggio. Mi verrà una polmonite, morirò e mi avrai sulla coscienza.”

“Magari andasse così! – sbottò Mycroft, esasperato – Almeno non sentirei più le tue lamentele! Sono giorni che non fai altro che borbottare e brontolare e lamentarti e piagnucolare …”

“Io non piagnucolo! – lo interruppe Sherlock, in tono offeso – Non è certo colpa mia se come ospite sei un incompetente!”

John trattenne un sorriso e si rivolse a Mycroft:

“Per favore, potrebbe lasciarci soli? – chiese, con un sospiro – Lo convincerò ad andare da Lord Conrad.”

“Non se ne parla.” Ribatté Sherlock caparbio, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Se non lo convince con le buone, lo trascinerò io personalmente da Lord Conrad con le cattive! – sibilò Mycroft, al limite della pazienza – Poi non venga a dirmi che non ho mantenuto la mia parte dell’accordo. Non è scritto da nessuna parte che io debba sopportare i suoi capricci da bambino viziato in questo modo!”

“Naturalmente, Sceriffo. – annuì John, con tono calmo – Capisco la sua posizione. Ci penso io.”

Mycroft si voltò verso la porta e vi si diresse con passo furioso.

“E non è colpa mia se la figlia della tua governante ha deciso di non concederti le sue grazie! – gli urlò dietro Sherlock – Come darle torto, quando può decidere di stare con il giardiniere? Dal suo punto di vista è decisamente un uomo più prestante e fornito nelle parti che contano davvero. Lo sa persino lei che la tua fortuna sta per finire.”

Mycroft si bloccò, stringendo l’elsa della spada così forte da farsi venire le nocche bianche.

Le spalle erano rigide e sembrò che stesse per girarsi per affrontare Sherlock.

Invece, girò appena la testa verso John:

“Ha un’ora di tempo per farlo ragionare, Lord John. – ringhiò – Poi avrò il piacere di convincerlo io!”

Mycroft uscì dalla stanza, sbattendo la porta.

 

 

John si voltò a guardare Sherlock in viso, cercando, quasi disperatamente, di non ridere, ma di sembrare severo e deciso:

“Dovresti smetterla di provocarlo! – iniziò, in tono fermo – Se continui così, potrebbe decidere di non rispettare il patto che ha fatto con me.”

“Cosa che mi farebbe molto piacere! – sbottò Sherlock, in tono irritato – A meno che tu non muoia dalla voglia di spostarti con quella arrampicatrice sociale.”

“Oh, certo che mi voglio sposare con lei. – ribatté John, in tono ironico – Non vedo l’ora di rotolarmi sotto le coperte insieme a lei.”

Sherlock lo fissò furioso.

John, invece, aveva una traccia di sorriso sulle labbra.

“Non sei spiritoso! – continuò Sherlock, con lo stesso tono – Credi che mi piacerebbe saperti sposato con quella sciacquetta? Se le parti fossero invertite, tu cosa proveresti?”

John si sedette sul letto, accanto a Sherlock:

“Io saprei che lo stai facendo per salvarmi ed eviterei le scenate di gelosia. – rispose in tono dolce – Se ti fa piacere, comunque, sappi che nel profondo del mio cuore, sono lusingato e felice del fatto che tu sia geloso di me.”

Appoggiò le labbra su quelle di Sherlock, con l’intento di lasciarvi solo un bacio delicato, ma il moro gli afferrò la nuca, per non farlo allontanare.

La lingua di Sherlock sollecitò le labbra di John ad aprirsi ed a lasciarlo entrare.

John lo fece.

La lingua di Sherlock saettò rapida e disperata, alla ricerca di quella di John, come se pensasse che fosse il loro ultimo bacio.

John ricambiò il bacio con dolcezza.

Era quasi senza fiato, quando Sherlock decise di staccarsi.

Non lasciò andare la nuca di John.

Le loro fronti si toccavano.

Le labbra ancora vicine.

“Ora, parlando seriamente, devi andare via. – sospirò John – Perché devi impedire questo matrimonio.”

“E come posso fare?” domandò Sherlock.

“Con questo.” ribatté John, allontanandosi da Sherlock e prendendo un foglio da sotto la camicia.

“Lo Sceriffo sta cercando la mia copia del nostro patto da quanto ti ha fatto rilasciare dalle segrete. – continuò John – Non ho firmato alla cieca. Se tu riuscissi a portare qui Re Riccardo, lui potrebbe impedire il matrimonio.

“E, di grazia, come porto qui un re che dovrebbe essere ancora prigioniero in Terra Santa?” sbuffò Sherlock.

“È il motivo per cui devi andare da Lord Conrad. – rispose John, in tono paziente – Lui avrà sicuramente notizie aggiornate. Lady Hudson, e forse anche Little Greg, dovrebbero essere da lui. Il riscatto dovrebbe essere stato consegnato a Lord Barrigan più di una settimana fa e lui dovrebbe essere partito immediatamente per la Terra Santa. Io ho ottenuto da Mycroft che il matrimonio non si svolga prima che siano trascorsi un paio di mesi.”

“Davvero? – chiese Sherlock sorpreso – E come ci sei riuscito?”

“Come pupillo del re, ho molti contatti con i nobili che avversano il Principe Giovanni. – rispose John – Il motivo per cui Mycroft caldeggia tanto questo matrimonio è che spera di tenere il piede in due staffe. Se Giovanni resta sul trono, avrà la sua protezione ed io sarò un ottimo ostaggio per controllare gli avversari del principe. Se Riccardo dovesse tornare, lo sceriffo sarà mio zio e cercherà di usarmi per farsi bello davanti al re, assicurandogli che abbia fatto tutto questo solo per proteggermi. Però, non può affrettare troppo i tempi, perché, altrimenti, si capirebbe che sto agendo contro la mia volontà e gli alleati di Riccardo farebbero di tutto per impedire il matrimonio. Si chiama salvare le apparenze.”

Sherlock gli scoccò un’occhiata orgogliosa:

“Hai fatto una mossa intelligente!” disse con soddisfazione.

“Non sono solo bello.” ridacchiò John.

Sherlock lo fissò, cercando di valutare se lo avesse offeso:

“Sarcasmo.” Stabilì infine.

“Sarcasmo.” Confermò John.

Il volto di Sherlock tornò a farsi serio:

“Rimarrai qui da solo. – borbottò in tono poco convinto – Sarai alla completa mercé di Mycroft. Non è che sia una cosa che incontri troppo la mia approvazione.”

“Non ti devi preoccupare. – insisté John – A Mycroft sono più utile vivo e sano, che morto o ferito. Tu, invece, non gli sei molto simpatico, quindi devi andartene.”

Sherlock rimase in silenzio.

Non voleva ammettere che John avesse ragione.

Non voleva lasciarlo solo in quel castello tetro ed ostile.

“Partirai domani. – mormorò John, iniziando a sbottonarsi gli abiti – Direi che stai meglio, no?”

Sherlock non sapeva se guardare John negli occhi o seguire le mani che slacciavano e sfilavano gli abiti, scoprendo lembi di pelle sempre più ampi.

Deglutì a vuoto e si tolse rapidamente la camicia da notte, sotto cui non aveva nulla:

“Ti ho già detto che sai trovare argomenti veramente convincenti, vero?” disse Sherlock, sdraiandosi più comodamente sul letto, in modo da poter accogliere John fra le braccia.

“Non so se siano argomenti convincenti o incoraggiamenti affinché tu faccia il bravo. – gli sussurrò John in un orecchio, andandosi a sdraiare accanto a Sherlock – Soprattutto, penso che sia perché ti amo.”

“Mai quanto me.” Ribatté Sherlock, avvolgendo John con le braccia e con le gambe, impossessandosi della sua bocca, della sua pelle, del suo corpo, con le mani, con la lingua, con la bocca.

John ricambiò ogni bacio ed ogni carezza.

Presi dalla frenesia della passione, si persero e si fusero l’uno nell’altro, in una notte di amore disperato.

 

 

La mattina dopo Sherlock partì.

Si era abbastanza ripreso da poter viaggiare a cavallo.

Inoltre, il castello di Lord Conrad distava solo mezza giornata di viaggio da Nottingham.

Il distacco da John fu doloroso, ma Sherlock sapeva che si sarebbero ricongiunti.

Non poteva pensare diversamente.

La giornata era uggiosa, come se il tempo si fosse adeguato all’umore di Sherlock.

Con lui viaggiavano Mike e l’altro soldato che aveva fatto parte della scorta di John.

Sherlock non parlò con loro.

Fissava il sentiero davanti a sé, ripassando i calcoli nella propria mente.

I tempi erano strettissimi.

In effetti, ci sarebbe stato abbastanza tempo affinché una nave andasse e tornasse dalla Terra Santa, ma era autunno anche sui mari, non solo nella terra ferma.

I mari potevano essere agitati e costringere le navi a rimanere alla fonda vicino alla costa molto a lungo.

Inoltre, le navi potevano affondare.

O essere attaccate dai pirati.

Troppe cose potevano andare male, ma Sherlock non voleva considerarle.

Doveva convincersi che tutto sarebbe andato bene o sarebbe impazzito.

Nella tasca interna aveva il foglio con il patto stretto fra Mycroft e John.

Tutto quello che voleva, era sbatterlo in faccia allo Sceriffo nell’istante in cui avesse sottratto John alle sue grinfie.

Arrivarono al castello di Lord Conrad nel primo pomeriggio.

Mentre scendeva da cavallo, fu raggiunto da Lord Conrad, Lady Hudson e Little Greg.

“Dove è Lord John?” chiese Lord Conrad.

“Nelle mani dello Sceriffo di Nottingham. – rispose Sherlock, con tono cupo – Ditemi che sapete quando arriverà Re Riccardo. Lui è l’unico che possa impedire le nozze fra John e Jeanette.”

“Jeanette? – ripeté Lady Hudson, in tono inorridito – E perché mai Lord John dovrebbe sposarsi con quella piccola svergognata, che ha cercato di infilarsi nel suo letto dal primo giorno in cui lo ha visto?”

“Per questo.” Rispose Sherlock, porgendo il foglio con il patto fra John e Mycroft.

Lord Conrad prese il foglio, lo aprì e lo lesse, facendo in modo che anche Lady Hudson potesse vederlo.

“Lo ha fatto per salvarti, vero?” sospirò la donna.

Vedendo l’espressione avvilita sul volto di Sherlock, Lady Hudson appoggiò una mano sul suo braccio:

“Non devi sentirti in colpa, caro. – lo consolò, in tono materno – Quando si ama qualcuno, si è disposti a fare qualsiasi cosa, pur di salvarlo. Ed è per questo che IO tornerò a Nottingham.”

Lord Conrad alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato.

Sherlock capì subito che non era la prima volta che avevano questa discussione.

E nemmeno la seconda.

“Lady Hudson …” tentò di dire l’uomo.

Vennero interrotti dall’arrivo di un cavaliere.

L’uomo indossava abiti normali, che non lo riconducevano a nessuna famiglia:

“Sto cercando Lord Conrad. – disse – Sono un emissario di Lord Barrigan.”

“Sono io Lord Conrad. Cosa mi devi riferire?”

L’uomo scese da cavallo, facendo un profondo inchino e mostrando un guanto rosso.

Lord Conrad lo prese, lo studiò a fondo, anche controllandone l’interno:

“Cosa manda a dire il vecchio Barrigan? – chiese infine, soddisfatto del suo controllo – Ha pagato il riscatto?”

“Sì, Mylord. – riferì il messaggero – Lord Barrigan ha pagato il riscatto e sta tornando con Re Riccardo. Arriveranno in Inghilterra fra due o tre giorni, al massimo.”

“Così veloci?” domandò Sherlock, sorpreso.

“Abbiamo trovato vascelli più leggeri e veloci di quelli usati per l’andata. – ribatté l’uomo – Io sono partito due giorni prima del re per informare i suoi sudditi più leali e fare in modo che fosse ricevuto senza problemi. Lord Barrigan ha informato Re Riccardo del complotto ordito dal Principe Giovanni nei suoi confronti. Il re ha intenzione di mettere fine al predominio del fratello.”

“Perfetto. – disse Lady Hudson con entusiasmo – Lo riferirò a Lord John.”

Si guardò intorno, in attesa che qualcuno desse l’ordine di portare la carrozza per lei.

“Devo fare tutto io? – chiese spazientita – Devo anche chiamare lo stalliere perché prepari la mia carrozza?”

“Lady Hudson …” provò a ribattere Lord Conrad, stancamente.

“Nessuno mi terrà lontano dal mio bambino!” sbottò Lady Hudson, in tono deciso.

Era rarissimo che la donna si riferisse a John chiamandolo bambino davanti a tanti estranei.

Lady Hudson aveva una grande considerazione dell’etichetta e ci teneva moltissimo affinché fosse rispettata da tutti.

Il fatto che la infrangesse in modo così manifesto, fece comprendere agli uomini che aveva intorno che non esistessero argomenti che l’avrebbero fatta desistere.

“Fate portare la carrozza per Lady Hudson.” Ordinò, rassegnato, Lord Conrad.

“Scorterò io Lady Hudson a Nottingham.” Si offrì, subito, Mike.

Immediatamente, alla sua fecero eco le voci degli altri tre soldati che avevano sempre fatto parte della scorta di John.

Sherlock li guardò con gratitudine.

John non sarebbe stato solo, nelle mani di Mycroft.

 

 

John era nella sua stanza.

Aveva chiesto a Mycroft di poter consumare una cena leggera nella propria camera.

Lo Sceriffo aveva acconsentito.

Gli sembrava che fosse inutile forzare John, quando, ormai, lo aveva completamente nelle proprie mani.

John stava quasi per finire di cenare, quando sentì un leggero bussare e, prima che potesse dire qualcosa, la porta si spalancò, come travolta da un tornado.

“Chi ha deciso cosa dovesse mangiare stasera? – esplose Lady Hudson, facendo irruzione nella stanza – A chi sembra che questo sia un pasto sufficiente per un giovane uomo? Capisco che sia loro prigioniero, ma non mi sembra il caso di affamarla!”

“Lady Hudson! – sbottò John, stupefatto – Che cosa ci fa qui?”

La donna si voltò a guardarlo, sorpresa, mentre si levava il velo da viaggio:

“Non avrà veramente creduto che l’avrei lasciato qui da solo, vero? – il tono sembrava quasi offeso – L’ho tenuta in braccio da quando è nato, le ho pulito il naso e disinfettato le ginocchia ogni volta in cui è caduto, sono stata sveglia notti intere quando era malato e pensa che mi voglia perdere il suo matrimonio?! Che governante pensa che io sia?”

John si alzò dalla sedia, andò verso la donna e la strinse a sé, in un tenero abbraccio:

“Grazie.” Mormorò semplicemente.

Lady Hudson rimase senza parole.

Per un attimo ricambiò l’abbraccio, poi batté le mani sulla schiena di John:

“Su su caro. – bisbigliò – Ho ottime notizie. Andrà tutto bene.”

“Ha fatto bene a tornare, Lady Hudson. – la voce fredda di Mycroft rimbombò all’improvviso nella stanza – Così potrà assistere alle nozze che si svolgeranno dopo domani.”

John si staccò da Lady Hudson e si voltò verso lo Sceriffo:

“Dopo domani? – chiese interdetto – Avevamo stabilito che avremmo aspettato ancora alcune settimane!”

Mycroft lo fissò con un ghigno sardonico sulle labbra:

“Pensa forse che io non abbia le mie spie o di potermi ingannare tanto facilmente? – domandò ironico – Lei è il mio asso nella manica, Lord John, qualsiasi cosa accada e chiunque governi. Non mi scapperà tanto facilmente. E non permetterò a nessuno di portarla via da me.”

Mycroft finì la frase con tono gelido, mentre la bocca aveva smesso di sorridere e gli occhi mostravano una ferocia che John non gli aveva mai visto prima.

Mycroft uscì dalla stanza, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si sentì lo scrocchio di un paio da mandate.

John si precipitò all’uscio, tentando di aprirlo, ma non ci fu nulla da fare.

Dal cortile arrivarono delle voci irate.

Lady Hudson si sporse dalla finestra giusto in tempo per vedere gli uomini di Mycroft che rendevano inoffensiva la scorta di John.

Lady Hudson ed il pupillo di Re Riccardo si guardarono negli occhi: ogni speranza sembrava perduta.

Nessuno notò lo sguattero di cucina sgattaiolare fuori dal ponte levatoio, prima che venisse chiuso.

Il ragazzino, cercando di non farsi notare, arrivò alla foresta e corse verso la sua meta come se fosse inseguito dal Diavolo in persona.

 

 

Lo sguattero arrivò al campo degli Allegri Compagni quando era sera inoltrata:

“Cosa ci fai qui, Eric? – gli domandò Little Greg, preoccupato – Cosa è successo al castello?”

“Lo sceriffo ha imprigionato Lord John e la sua scorta. – rispose il ragazzo, a corto di fiato – Tra due giorni ci sarà il matrimonio!”

“Maledetto sceriffo! – sbottò Little Greg – Un cavallo, presto, devo andare da Sherlock.”

Little Greg cavalcò tutta la notte.

Arrivò al castello di Lord Conrad alle prime luci dell’alba:

“Fatemi entrare. – gridò verso le guardie degli spalti – Devo vedere Sherlock e Lord Conrad!”

Il ponte levatoio fu abbassato immediatamente.

Quando entrò nel cortile, Sherlock e Lord Conrad lo stavano aspettando:

“Mycroft sa tutto ed ha affrettato i tempi del matrimonio. – riferì ai due uomini – La cerimonia si svolgerà domani.”

“No!” l’urlo strozzato di Sherlock aveva un suono disperato.

Lord Conrad si voltò verso di lui:

“Non devi disperare, Sherlock. – lo esortò – Oggi ci porteremo verso la costa. Domani è il primo giorno in cui potrebbe arrivare la nave con Re Riccardo. Io sono convinto che la giustizia trovi sempre il modo per trionfare. Salveremo John, così Mycroft pagherà per tutto quello che vi ha fatto.”

Sherlock guardò l’uomo più anziano con un misto di disperazione e speranza:

“Spero che sia come dite voi, Lord Conrad. – sussurrò – Lo spero tanto.”

 

 

Era il giorno del matrimonio.

Lady Hudson stava aiutando John a vestirsi.

Gli passò la mani sulle spalle, come se stesse togliendo della polvere inesistente.

Gli occhi della donna erano appena lucidi:

“Sei bellissimo, mio caro. – mormorò, con voce commossa – Sarebbe bello se ti stessi sposando per amore e non per rispettare un patto che ti è stato strappato con il ricatto!”

John le rivolse un sorriso mesto:

“L’unica persona al mondo che vorrei sposare, non potrei portarla all’altare nemmeno se non dovessi rispettare questo patto. – ribatté, in tono malinconico – Almeno posso consolarmi con il pensiero di avere protetto Sherlock.”

 “Sei un bravo ragazzo, John. Meriteresti di essere felice.” Lady Hudson gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

“Un giorno lo sarò. – la rassicurò John – Non so quando, ma lo sarò. Mi ricongiungerò con Sherlock e nessuno ci potrà separare.”

Jeanette, intanto, civettava con lo specchio, nella propria stanza:

“Oh, Principe Giovanni, che onore fare la sua conoscenza … ooohhh, cosa dice? Che sono bella come una rosa appena sbocciata? … ma che galante! … Lord Cavendish … che meravigliosa casa che ha … certo che sarò onorata di venire a giocare a canasta con la sua cara consorte … Lady Lorrein, le sue orchidee sono proprio le più belle dell’intero regno … oooooohhhhhhhhh … io sono più bella? Ma cosa dice …”

Mycroft era nel suo studio, quando due colpi secchi alla porta gli fecero sollevare gli occhi da ciò che stava leggendo.

Anderson non attese nemmeno il permesso per entrare.

Spalancò la porta e si diresse alla scrivania a grandi falcate:

“Re Riccardo sta per toccare terra sulla costa, non lontano da qui. – fece rapporto, in tono agitato – Lord Conrad e Sherlock sono andati a riceverlo e lo porteranno qui, a Nottingham, per impedire le nozze.”

Mycroft batté un pugno sulla scrivania:

“Non deve accadere! – ringhiò – Prendi tutti gli uomini che puoi e vai sul luogo in cui sbarcherà Re Riccardo. Fermalo, uccidili tutti, fai tutto quello che vuoi, ma non permettergli di arrivare qui prima del termine della cerimonia!”

“Sì, Signore.” Anderson uscì.

Nel giro di mezz’ora un gruppo di soldati lasciò il castello di Nottingham.

“Chissà chi sono gli sfortunati che riceveranno la visita indesiderata di quel drappello. – sospirò Lady Hudson, stando alla finestra – Lo sceriffo non si smentisce nemmeno nel giorno delle nozze di sua nipote.”

“Non credo che Mycroft ami molto Jeanette. – le disse John, mentre sigillava una lettera – Credo che per lui sia solo un mezzo per raggiungere un fine.”

Si alzò dalla scrivania e si diresse dalla donna con la lettera in mano:

“Lady Hudson la nasconda, per favore. – le diede la busta – È per Sherlock. Mi prometta che gliela farà avere, se qualcosa dovesse andare storto.”

“Certo, caro. – rispose Lady Hudson, prendendo la lettera – La terrò stretta, come se fosse un tesoro.”

 

 

Sherlock scrutava l’orizzonte, ansioso di vedervi spuntare una vela bianca.

Nessuno riusciva a distoglierlo dalla sua sorveglianza.

La cerimonia sarebbe iniziata di lì a poche ore.

Il tempo stringeva.

“UNA VELA!” gridò Little Greg, all’improvviso.

“Dove?” chiese Sherlock, guardando, senza vedere nulla.

“Laggiù!” indicò Little Greg.

Sherlock seguì la linea dal dito all’orizzonte e la vide: una piccola vela bianca che si stava avvicinando sempre più.

La speranza tornò a farsi strada nel suo cuore.

Forse non era troppo tardi.

 

A Nottingham, la porta della stanza di John venne spalancata.

Mycroft apparve sulla soglia:

“Spero che lo sposo non voglia farsi attendere.” Disse con un sorriso gelido.

“Sono pronto.” Ribatté John in tono altrettanto freddo.

Mycroft gli fece cenno di passare.

Con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, John uscì dalla stanza.

 

 

La vela bianca era diventata una nave da trasporto, agile, snella e molto veloce.

Era stata ancorata poco lontana da riva ed una scialuppa era stata calata.

Lord Conrad e Sherlock erano in attesa di Re Riccardo, quando, dal folto della foresta, sbucarono Anderson ed altri soldati, che aggredirono i due uomini ed i loro alleati.

Le spade furono sfoderate e presto l’aria si riempì del suono metallico dello scontro.

 

 

La chiesa era quasi vuota.

C’erano giusto i genitori di Jeanette, lo sceriffo, Lady Hudson, John ed il vescovo.

I due sposi erano davanti al prete che iniziò la cerimonia.

“Potremmo fare in fretta?” chiese Mycroft, impaziente.

Il vescovo lo degnò appena di uno sguardo freddo:

“Siamo nel tempio del Signore. – ribatté in tono rigido – Il matrimonio è un sacramento importante e, come tale, deve essere eseguito nei tempi e nei modi giusti.”

Mycroft sbuffò, ma non insisté.

 

 

Anderson si parò davanti a Sherlock con un ghigno:

“Fatti sotto, femminuccia. – lo denigrò – Vedrai come ti faccio gridare, ancora!”

Sherlock non si fece intimorire.

Con pochi colpi ben assestati, fece volare via la spada di Anderson.

Prima che potesse dire o fare qualcosa, una voce imperiosa ruggì:

“Cosa sta succedendo qui?”

 

 

La cerimonia era giunta quasi al termine.

Il sorriso di Mycroft si allargava sul suo viso ad ogni secondo che passava.

Il cuore di John aveva quasi smesso di battere:

“Abbiamo sentito lo scambio delle promesse fra i due sposi. – stava dicendo il vescovo di Nottingham – Se qualcuno conosce un motivo per cui questa giovane coppia non debba essere unita nel sacro vincolo del matrimonio, parli ora o taccia per sempre.”

Nella chiesa cadde un silenzio così profondo che si poteva quasi sentire il rumore del fuoco delle candele.

Mycroft era talmente soddisfatto, che il cuore gli balzò in gola, quando una voce profonda disse:

“Io mi oppongo.”

Tutti si voltarono verso l’ingresso della chiesa.

Sulla soglia c’era un uomo dalla figura possente che ne aveva al suo fianco un altro, alto e magro:

“Chi ha permesso che il mio pupillo si sposasse senza il mio benestare?”

Mycroft impallidì, mentre un sorriso di fece strada sul volto di John:

“Riccardo Cuor di Leone!” esclamò con gioia.

Tutti si inchinarono al cospetto del re.

Il sovrano si fece avanti:

“John, dimmi, ti stai sposando di tua volontà? – chiese in tono dolce – Ami questa donna?”

“No, sire. – rispose John – Sono stato ricattato dallo Sceriffo di Nottingham e non amo questa donna.”

“Allora ti sciolgo dal tuo impegno a sposarla.” Sentenziò il re.

Sherlock lanciò un grido di giubilo.

Gli sguardi si accentrarono su di lui.

Alcuni erano divertiti, mentre altri erano furiosi.

“Ehm, scusi, Maestà, non volevo.” Nessuno, però, prese le scuse per sincere.

Il sorriso che gli dipingeva le labbra, faceva capire anche troppo bene che non fosse per nulla pentito.

“Sceriffo. – disse il Re in tono severo – Mi hanno raccontato cose raccapriccianti sul suo operato. Da questo momento è privato della sua qualifica, del suo grado, dei suoi poteri e di ogni bene, che saranno trasferiti al suo sostituto.”

“Al mio sostituto?” domandò Mycroft, quasi inebetito.

“Sì. – ribatté Riccardo – Il nuovo Sceriffo di Nottingham è il qui presente Sherlock di Loxley a cui ordino che siano anche resi tutti i beni di famiglia di cui è stato ingiustamente spogliato.”

John guardò Sherlock che fece spallucce:

“Sono simpatico al re. – disse con finta modestia – Cosa ci vuoi fare?”

Nella chiesa erano entrati alcuni uomini di Riccardo che avevano preso in custodia Mycroft e lo stavano portando via.

L’ex sceriffo era così sconvolto per aver perso tutto ad un passo dalla vittoria, che non riuscì a proferire parola od a ribellarsi ai soldati che lo stavano conducendo in prigione.

 

 

Finalmente il sole era tornato a splendere sul castello di Nottingham.

Sherlock era il nuovo sceriffo ed aveva già provveduto ad abrogare tutte le disposizioni ingiuste emanate da Mycroft contro la popolazione.

Re Riccardo era partito per Londra, per sistemare le cose con il fratello minore.

John non lo aveva seguito:

“So che potrebbe non piacerle, Sire. – aveva confessato al Re – Però io amo Sherlock e le chiedo di poter rimanere con lui.”

Il Re aveva osservato a lungo il suo pupillo, poi aveva sorriso:

“Non posso dire che la cosa mi entusiasmi, ma chi sono io per impedirti di amare la persona che ti indica il tuo cuore? Sii felice, John.”

“Grazie, Sire.”

 

 

Erano nel grande letto della stanza dello Sceriffo ed erano abbracciati.

John aveva gli occhi chiusi.

“Dormi?” chiese Sherlock.

“Sì.” Rispose John.

“Allora, perché mi rispondi?” sghignazzò Sherlock.

“Parlo nel sonno.” Ribatté John.

“Fai anche l’amore nel sonno?” domandò Sherlock malizioso.

“Potresti provare.” Sussurrò John.

I baci di Sherlock coprirono ogni centimetro del corpo di John, che gemette di piacere.

Le labbra di Sherlock si piegarono in un sorriso.

Era diventato lo sceriffo, avrebbe governato con giustizia ed imparzialità, godendo dell’amore, ricambiato ed incontrastato, di John.

Sì, questa era la giusta fine della carriera di Sherlock Hood, il leggendario ladro gentiluomo della Foresta di Sherwood.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ops, questo capitolo è diventato lunghissimo!  
> Mi dispiace perché preferisco capitoli più corti, ma, ormai, vi avevo promesso la fine della storia e non ho voluto divederlo in due parti.  
> In attesa dei vostri commenti, vi aspetto lunedì con la nuova parte.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
